The Book Of Life (danny phantom style)
by NebbyDannySamChan
Summary: hey guys i'm back again and i am making another adventure this time it takes place in the city of amity park and it have to be told in the way of how it started and it have 2 young boys have to win the heart of a maiden and in order to save the world from a evil bandit. also basically when you read more of the fiction you may see some changes. so don't be surprise other wise enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Book of Life

In the city of New York there was a giant museum fill with children and school buses in the parking lot. A old man was ready to give a tour of the museum because he was waiting for the last bus to arrive.

 **old man** : *sighs* Last Tour of the day. I wonder why nobody wants them.*he pulls out his tour guide sign and waits for the last bus to arrive.*

the school bus arrives and halts in front of the old man and he heard laughing as he opens his eyes and saw five children and they were laughing and doing spit balls at him.

one little boy with long hair who spit the ball at the old man was name louis

 **Louis** : bull's-eye *all of the children were laughing with him*

 **old man** : ugh. *tries to shake off the spit ball off of him*

a little girl with curly hair and have a doll in her hand was name sarah and she looked like she was 5 years old

 **Sarah** : hi, super old guy! *she giggles as she jumps off the bus with the rest of the kids*

a boy with black hair looks like a smart kid goes by the name of noah

 **Noah** : A museum? Again?

 **old man** : *whispers*

 **Louis** : *scoffs* i hate stuff that is education

 **old man** : oh, boy. *holding his sign close to his face*

a women voice came up to the old man by the name of Beth*

 **Beth** : it's okay Thomas. i'll take them.

 **Thomas** : uh...are you sure? i think these are the "detention" kids (another spit ball hit him in the face and he groans)

all five of them cheering*

 **Beth** : don't you worry. I can handle them. you go take your break.

 **Thomas** : Thanks Beth. *he runs off*

Louis tries to spitball her and she block every attack of the spit ball with her tour guide sign and smiles and said

 **Beth** : follow me kids. *she leads them towards the museum*

 **Everyone** : Huh?

Everyone looked at her walking the wrong way and noah said

 **Noah** : Hey lady! the museum door is that way.

 **Beth** : Yes, it is. but you aren't like the other kids. oh no, no, no. you need to see something special. and its right through that door. *she shows them a wall*

 **All** : Huh?

a short hair girl with skates on is name is lilly and she had her hands on her hips and said to beth

 **Lilly** : you seeing things, lady.

 **Beth** : am i? or are you not seeing things? * she backs up to a piece of the wall that looked broken*

 **All** : Whoa.

 **Beth** : come on. *she walks in farther inside*

all of them follow her when you turned to the side you saw the wall that look like a key inside it was very dark and she had a flashlight while walking*

 **Beth** : Now, today is November 2nd. does anyone know why that date is important?

 **Sarah** : Taco Tuesday! *everyone laughs*

 **Beth** : No.

 **Lilly** : "gorge yourself on Halloween candy" day?

a boy with orange hair name was george and he was eating a pack of marbles in his mouth thinking its candy.

 **Beth** : Nope. Today is the day of the dead.

 **Louis** : wait. is that national zombie day or something?

Everyone laughs then another old man came out of the shadows and holding a flash night scares the kids

 **Paul** : You cant go this way! you will get us both in trouble. ancient rules of the, uh...museum administration.*she came up to him and pets him on the head and gives him a lovely smile* well, i suppose i could turn a blind eye, my... *she kiss his head* dear.

Paul looks at sarah and then scares her as she runs off and chuckles lightly after he did that.

 **Beth** : behold, Children, the glorious beauty...of Amity Park!

all the children was aweing and staring at all the stuff that looks like mexico but it was diffirent and they were giggling and smiling.

 **Lily** : this place is loco. so many skulls!

 **Louis** : at least that part isn't lame.

Sarah saw a giant green book and it was sitting on a pastel as she comes up to it and looks at it

 **Sarah** : whoa. what is this book?

 **Beth** : That is the book of phantom. all the world is made of stories...*she opens the giant book* and all of those stories are right here in this book. This book holds many truths. and some are actually true. and some not so much. now, although you may doubt some of these stories...there is one thing that we know for certain. Nevadan is the center of the universe. and long ago, in the center of a park...was the quaint little town called amity park. Now, naturally since Amity park was the center of the universe...directly below it lay..The ghost-zone of the remembered. a festive and magical place for those who live on.. in the memories of their love ones. and below that is lies the death-zone of the forgotten. the sad and lonely destination for those poor souls who are no longer remembered. but before i can properly begin our story. you need to meet the two magical ghost rulers of these realms.

 **Sarah** : Who is that pretty lady?

 **Beth** : That is La Spectra she is a beautiful women who was the Greek goddess that she protect and love.

 **Louis** : she's so pretty. *he drools at the photo*

 **Beth** : she is, isn't she? she loves all mankind even ghosts as well and believes that their hearts are pure and true. and the other ruler name is Fright knight. that charming rascal thinks mankind is not so pure,and believe to be just like him.

 **Sarah** : he looks spooky.

 **Beth** : Yes, his armor is made out of tar and everything icky in the whole world.

 **Louis** : he so...pretty (all the children laugha at him as lily looks at a yeti looking ghost and she asked)

 **Lilly** : uh, what about the ice weirdo?

 **Beth** : that is the great ice yeti frost bite. he keeps everything in balance. he's made out of ice and frozen cliffs that make him like a snowman. alright now let me show you something else. all of these wooden figures here in this box *she opens to show all the figures in the box* are represent real people in our story, just like you and me.

 **All** : whoa. tell us the story!

 **Beth** : okay okay and so, our tale begins...

(first chapter done i hope you all like it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 - The day of the Dead / A Little Wager_**

 ** _Beth Narrtaring:_** _On the day the people of amity park call the day of the dead. In the book we see three childhood best friends,two boys and a girl that was celebrating the day of the dead with thier families.)_

 _"one boy with a red cap and huge glasses was wearing a blue shirt with a black short sleeve vest, wearing black pants and black shoes name was Tucker foley and he was the son of the great leader maruice the hero. along with him are his other two best friends another boy with short black hair with a white tip on the edge of his hair with a white t-shirt on and light blue pants wearing a pair of red shoes and had a red guitar in his hand goes by the name of daniel "danny" fenton, he the son of jack fenton the famous ghost bullfighter, and lastly we see a little girl with a long skirt wearing combat boots and have a purple t-shirt on with spiders on it and have very short hair that made into two ponytails and have purple eyes and her name was samantha "sam" manson, and she was the daughter of the amity park mayor jeremy manson. they were on adventure of staying friends forever but unknown to sam she doesnt know that her best friends may have feelings for her."_

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: No retreat_

 ** _Young Danny_** _: No surrender_

 _*three of them cheering while running toward the city*_

 ** _Beth Narrating_** _: on this festive enchanted day...families brings food and offerings to the altars of their beloved. **Sarah** : its like a hundred birthday parties. **Beth** : yes, it is. even on this particular day of the dead after centuries of being banished...fright knight had enough. )_

 ** _Fright knight_** _: really, my dear...you have no idea how could and vile the death-zone of the forgotten has become._

 ** _Spectra_** _: *giggles* just like your heart, knight. just like your heart._

 _(Fright knight pass a family praying as he blows out the candles and spectra follows behind him and puts the candles back on smiling)_

 ** _Fright Knight_** _: why must i rule a bleak wasteland, while you enjoy the endless fiesta in the ghost-zone of the remebered? its simply unfair. *he looks and saw a old_ man praying and was about to touch him*

 ** _Spectra_** _: knight! *she slaps_ his hand away*

 ** _Fright Knight_** _: what? it's his time. more or less_

 ** _Spectra_** _: uh-uh, not today my love._

 ** _Fright knight_** _: come on my dear. trade lands with me. i'm begging you!_

 ** _Spectra_** _looking at him with a pity look : oh, you're so cute when you beg._

 ** _Fright Knight_** _: i'm dead serious. i hate it down there with every piece of my armor._

 ** _Spectra_** _: hey, you're there because you cheated! you made your bet with that wager. besides...you're not the man i fell in love with...from all those centuries ago...*looking a bit sad and hurt*_

 ** _Fright Knight_** _: Let's not dewell in the past, my love._

 ** _Spectra_** _*Growling*_

 ** _Fright Knight_** _: anyways, i was thinking...how about another little wager?_

 ** _Spectra_** _with eyes full anger yells : you think you can calm the flames of my anger with another wager?! *calms down then thinks about it* what kind of wager do you have in mind?_

 ** _Fright Knight_** _: "laughing" come lets check out the menu for the evening._

 _(both of them flew on top of a church buliding to look at the party going on)_

 ** _Fright Knight_** _: ah look there, my love..Classic Mortal dilemma. *he points to the three children* two boys. best friends, no less._

 ** _Spectra_** _: *she gasps and smiles* oh, and in love with the same girl._

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: fear not, m'lady your hero has arrived! *he pretends that he have a mustache*_

 ** _Young Sam_** _: *giggles* is that so tuck?_

 ** _Young Danny_** _: How dare you interrupt the guitar player?_

 _*both of them playing with each other tucker tries to attack danny but he dodges and trips him and he went over to sam who was giggling then he got up and startle danny to make him fall and tucker appears next to her smiling*_

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: the girl is mine._

 ** _Young Danny_** _: Never! she is mine._

 _Suddenly they both got pushed down by sam who had her arms crossed and said_

 ** _Young Sam_** _: i belong to no one._

 ** _Both_** _in awe struck: Woah._

 ** _Fright knight_** _: *sighs* i believe we have our little wager. which boy will marry her?_

 ** _Spectra_** _: Very well, we will each choose one of these boys as our champion for the girl._

 ** _Fright knight_** _: let's go wish them luck._

 _(both of them transform into a old couple)_

 ** _Young Danny_** _: sam, weren't you grounded?_

 ** _Young Sam_** _: *scoffs* my dad is overreacting. how was i suppose to know that cats dont like baths? *a cat meowing all wet and have bubbles coming out of its mouth*_

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: don't worry, he knows a real man is protecting you tonight._

 ** _Young Sam_** _: psh you're not even close._

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: but i have a mustache._

 ** _Young Danny_** _: yeah, just like your grandma._

 _*all of them laugh together and had arms on each other until they hear their fathers calling them*_

 ** _General Mayor Jeremy_** _: Samantha!_

 ** _Jack Fenton_** _: Daniel!_

 ** _Young Danny and Sam_** _: bye tucker *they run off to leave tucker all alone*_

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: *Sighs*_

 _Danny runs to where a fat man in a orange jumpsuit with black gloves on was standing by a young girl with orange hair with a long dress on was his older sister jasmine fenton or what danny likes to call her "jazz" for short_

 ** _Jack_** _: come son. your mother would be so proud of you._

 ** _Young Danny_** _: you think she'll come back tonight dad?_

 ** _Teenager Jazz_** _: Mom is here Danny._

 ** _Jack_** _: she is but it's more like a warm feeling you get when our love ones are here with us. everyone families have lost someone, but as long we remember them, we can feel their presence with us for one night each year._

 ** _Young Danny_** _looking sad : i just thought i might get to see her one more time. she always smelled like flowers. i remember every night when she puts me to bed she sings me a lullaby. and she always love to sing._

 ** _Teenager Jazz_** _: she was a good mom wasnt she dad?_

 ** _Jack_** _: yes she was._

 ** _Young Danny_** _: i just miss her so much._

 ** _Jack_** _: just be still, and you can feel her warm. your mother is here, along with all our ancestors._

 _(Danny stood very still and felt a warm hand on his head as all of the family members appears as jack talk.)_

 ** _Jack_** _: as long as we remember them, they are with us. because that moment if we forget them, they will be truly gone._

 ** _Young Danny_** _: i can feel them. *he feels his mother warm as danny looked up and saw the old lady*_

 ** _Old lady:_** _Kind people...may i please have a piece of your bread? i am so hungry._

 ** _Young Danny_** _gets a whole bread to her : i am sure my mama would want you to have it. right dad?_

 ** _Jack_** _: yes. *nods proud of danny of his kindness*_

 ** _Old lady_** _: thank you my dear, in return you have my blessing...may your heart be always pure, strong, courageous and kind._

 ** _Jack_** _: what do we say danny?_

 ** _Young Danny_** _: thank you m'lady thank you._

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: oh danny. always giving away stuff for free. right dad? *he looks at the statue of his father*_

 _ **(Beth narrated** : tucker's father captain maruice has passed away fighting the fearsome ghost bandit known as Vald Plasmius then he heard Fright knight Laughs Evily as Tucker gasps to look inside a small chruch shaking as he said)_

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: who's in there?_

 ** _Old man_** _came out of the shadows and ask tucker : young man, may i please have some of your bread? i am so hungry._

 ** _Young Tucker_** _grabs the bread and takes a bite out of it : this bread is for my father and its delicious._

 ** _Old man_** _: well perhaps you would like a trade? *shows a very ghostly green metal to tucker*_

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: an old medal? Please you got to be kidding._

 ** _Old man_** _: oh, this is no ordinary medal, my boy. as long you wear it you cant get hurt. and it will give you immeasurable courage, strength and popularity._

 ** _Young Tucker_** _: really? *looking at it then thinks about sam and smiles* you got yourself a deal old man. *gives him the bread*_

 ** _Old man_** _: but theres one more thing you need to know. you must keep it hidden. theres a very bad bandit king out there that will stop at nothing to get it back._

 ** _Tucker_** _: bandit king *gasps* you mean vald? *he looks up to notice the old man was gone* where did he go?_

 _(Fright knight Laughing Evilly as he came back to spectra who was waiting on him)_

 ** _Fright knight_** _: so, then if my boy marries the girl...you will give me the right to rule the ghost zone of the remembered._

 ** _Spectra_** _: And if my boy marries the girl you will have to...*making him look at her all lovely" stop interfering with the affairs of man and ghosts!_

 ** _Fright knight_** _: what?! i cant do that! come on. its the only fun i ever get!_

 ** _Spectra_** _: Then the wager is off._

 ** _Fright knight_** _: *scoffs then grins evily* very well my dear, by the ancient rules of amity...the wager is set._

 _(i really enjoy writing this fiction then ill set to write more of a danny phantom crossovers. but until then check out my other fictions as well and give me a feedback. see you all in the next chapter!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Saying Goodbye to sam**

Two of the gods shaked hands because the wager was set and now it have begin.

 **Beth** : and so, the greatest wager in history began, danny versus tucker for the hand of sam.

 **Louis** : wait, so these ancient ghost gods picked three little kids to...like

 **Noah** : represent the whole world?

 **Beth** : yeah, sounds pretty crazy right?

 **Louis** : yeah! keep going lady.

in the city we see all three of them running toward the plaza and having fun.

 **Young Sam** : yay! *running ahead of danny and tucker*

 **Young Tucker** : yeah! *following sam*

 **Young Danny** : whoohoo! *not that far from them both*

sam slide down the railing of the stairs while tucker does a karate kick and land on his feet and danny trips down the steps hanging on to his guirtar and catches up with them*

 **Young Sam** : *hears a puppy bark and saw how green he looks like with all the animals and she gasps as she saw how cute he is* you're so cute. *she smiles softly until she looks and saw that the pound was about to kill all the animals and sam got angry and said* oh no not on my watch. *she looks at tucker and danny* we have to free the animals!

 **Young Danny** and **Tucker** : huh?

 **Young Sam** : come on, you guys! lets do this!

 **Young Danny** : yeah!

 **Young Tucker** : Hold on, sam don't!

sam breaks the chain, while in the center of the city was her father talking to the city people about protecting themselves from vald*

 **Mayor Jeremy** : people of amity park, please! i beg you. after the revolution...we need more volunteers to join this mighty birgade! *he points to four guys by name of box ghost, jasper, aragon, and undergrowth standing there and jasper sneezes to lose his arm and leg to a boy and a dog.* *he sighs and said* a heroic brigade to protect us from vlad.

everyone gasps then alittle boy yell : vlad is here! then everyone turned around and scream but it was a puppy barking and everyone sighs of relief until they heard a voice yelling*

 **Young Sam** : Freedom! *riding a big pig while danny hangs on to the tail and tucker was running on the side of them with the animals having a freedom and the people was screaming again*

 **Jeremy** : sam, what have you done now? *looking at all the trouble she did*

 **Young Sam** : freedom is coming through *she gasps as she saw that she was heading towards her father*

 **Jeremy** : *he yells* Stop!

Danny was laughing as tucker caught him and they both hit her dad as danny drop his guitar and broke it then land in a pot of fruit and flowers then they both gasps at the angry ghost pig coming toward the mayor then tucker jumps out of the pot and pushes the mayor out of the way as he got push back and everyone notice that he didnt get hurt and the medal was shining in his jacket and tucker thought about what the man told and said

 **Young Tucker** : woah. *hiding the medal in his jacket*

The angry ghost pig looks at the lady and she gasps

 **Young Tucker** : *looks at danny* no retreat.

 **Young Danny** : *he nods* no surrender. *he runs past the lady then grabs her scaf and use it as a cape to get the ghost pig attention* toro, toro come on you sack of bacon. come get me. *he watches as the ghost pig comes back and forth towards him and he dodges and smiles very big*

 **Jack** : my son...he has the gift. *jack watches more proud and said* great from son! keep it up!

Danny gets a idea and jumps on one of the guy and make the pig attack him and then he use the cape to land infront of a old building and tease the pig then the pig came at him and crash into the building, then the old lady came to danny and bless him*

 **Jack** : thats my son!

 **Lady** : thank you danny.

 **Young Danny** : your welcome.

 **Jeremy** woke up as everyone cheering and he rubs his head* oh my head what happen?

 **Young Tucker** : are you okay sir? *he helping the mayor up*

 **Jeremy** : you saved my life. *he pets his arm*

 **Young Danny** : *he carries the puppy in his arm and walks up to jeremy and said* and i..*he gets shush by jeremy*

 **Jeremy** : shh. quiet boy, i am talking.

 **Young Danny** : but i..*gets quiet again*

 **Jeremy** looked around the city and saw that it was destory again and goans : that girl in so much trouble.

 **Young Sam** : uh-oh...

 **Jeremy** : SAMANTHA!

 **Young Sam** : im sorry dad it just that i...*she gasps as she picks up danny guitar* danny guitar...

 **Young Danny** : *gasps*

 **Jeremy** : Samantha, this rebellious childish nonsense ends now! you are going to become a proper lady.

 **Sam** : why?

 **Jeremy** : because i said so! im sending you to spain, the sisters at the convent of the flame purity will straighten you out.

 **Young Danny** and **Tucker** : What?

 **Young Sam** : but dad! *looking heartbroken*

 **Jeremy** : no. i have made up my mind and its decided. now go home!

 **Young Sam** : *she runs off sobbing all the way home*

Jack watches sam run pass him and sighs

 **Jeremy** : tucker, you are so much like your father, this town could use a new hero. come. you are like the son i never had. and my boy your father was like a brother to me. *he hold him by the shoulder as he walks and tucker smiles*

the women grabs her scaf and walks off angry as danny put the puppy down and the puppy pee on him as he sighs and tries to follow jeremy but got stop by his dad

 **Jack** : woah woah son. where do think you're going?

 **Young Danny** : he cant send sam away.

 **Jack** : well, fathers have to do what's best for their children. so come along. we cant keep your sister waiting.

Danny sighs and follows his dad as the puppy follows him and jack was talking to him

 **Jack** : son, i saw how you fought that pig, and you made our ancestors proud.

 **Young Danny** : do you think sam was impressed?

 **Jack** : sam and every girl in town. people said i was the greatest ghost bullfighter in our family history..but now it is now your turn my son who will be the greatest fenton ever! they will write songs about you!

 **Young Danny** : and i will sing them. *feeling proud*

 **Jack** : wait what? *looking at him confused*

 **Young Danny** : *giggles nervously* and i will sing them?

 **Jack** : *sighs* son, music is not work to fit in for a fenton ghost bullfighter.

 **Young Danny** : but i want to be a musician dad. i want to write music and sing them.

 **Jack** : no, you will not be a musician you must focus and be a ghost bullfighter like the rest of our family. and your training begins at once. your grandpa teddy taught me when i was about your age.

 **Young Danny** : wait, isnt that when that demon bull put you in a coma? *looking scared*

 **Jack** : ah memories. good times. my only son will be fighting angry thousand ghostly pound beasts. the family tradition continues.

 **Young Danny** : yay...*the puppy barks and follows*

 **Beth** **narrator** : and so, the day came when sam would leave to study abroad in the city of spain. and the three best friends would be no more.

sam and jeremy hug each other as she had on a cap and a black and white dress as she looks at him*

 **Jeremy** : goodbye sam, write soon okay.

 **Young Sam :** *she kisses him on the cheek*

 **Jeremy** : excuse me im going to go over there *trying not to cry*

sam looks sadly at her bestest friends and walks over to them

 **Young Sam** : i'm going to miss you guys *hugs tucker first*

 **Young Tucker** : we'll be here waiting. *he hugs her*

 **Young Danny** : for as long as it takes *he hugs her as well*

 **Young Sam** : don't ever stop playing. okay? *looking at him softly then looks at tucker again* and you dont ever stop fighting for whats right.

 **Young Danny** gets a box for her and said : i got you a present. you better open it now.

 **Young Tucker** : wait a second, we suppose to bring gifts?

 **Young Sam** : *giggles then opens the box and gasps saw the puppy as the puppy barks at her*

 **Young Danny** : i name him Cujo he will protect you. and besides i figured you needed a little part of town to go with you.

 **Young Sam** : i remember you *she picks him up and hugs him softly as he licks her face then smiles softly at danny and said* thank you.

 **Young Tucker** : seriously, no one told me about bringing gifts.

 **Young Sam** : can you hold cujo for me? *gives him to tucker to hold and tucker looks at the puppy barking and licking him* and this is to make up for breaking your guitar *she gives him a big box then hears the train whistle and sighs* i gonna go *she grabs cujo and runs towards the train as her hat flew off and yelling* dont forget me!

 **Young Tucker** : sam your hat! *he goes after it*

 **Young Danny** : *he opens his box and saw a new guitar and it was black with green stripes and saw her handwriting on it saying "Always play from the heart love sam" *he hugs it deeply*

Sam looks sad as she holds cujo in her lap and sighs until she heard danny and tucker yelling

 **Young Danny** : sam! when you come back i will sing for you! *running showing her that he will play for her*

 **Young Tucker** : and i will fight for you! *he running showing that he caught her hat and will fight for her*

 **Young Sam** : *she smiles warmly and knowing that she will return to them someday*

 **Beth** : it would be years before they would see sam again.

(please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - ill wait for you / sam return**

 **(** Young Tucker walking away holding sam hat knowing she will come back him leaving danny alone at the train station **.)**

 **Young Danny** : i will wait for you. *smiles warmly *** *start singing while trying to play his guitair*** _ **i'll be bold**_ _(_ jack takes the guitar away from him and gives him a cape as his training begin _ **) as well as strong**_

 **(** Jeremy was training tucker to become the hero of amity park. **)**

 **Jeremy** :one, two, three, *counting*

 **Young Tucker was training and do tricks to impress the mayor.**

 _ **Young Danny: and use my head, alongside my heart**_

(Young danny looks at the musicain bands while sitting on top of his dad and his dad sighs and made him pay attention to the bull ring _ **)**_

 **Young Danny:** _ **to tame my flame ***_ danny and tucker was playing marbles together until jack and jeremy grab them both* _ **and to fix my eyes**_

 _(_ Young tucker was training very hard and was getting lots of attention from the people and was working out as well to become a stronger man that he want to be to impress sam)

 _ **Young Danny**_ _:_ _ **A tethered mind**_ (he was hiding from his dad playing the guitar and he was getting better until his dad found him with his arms cross as danny try to hide the guitar from him)

(Young tucker was frought all the guys that the mayor was training and everyone was impressed inculding the mayor.)

 _ **Young Danny: Freed from the lies and i'll kneel down wait for now**_

 _(_ _Couples years later a grown up danny was wearing a black t shirt with his name on it, a black jacket with a bull on the back of it wearing a red shoes and a pair of black jeans with handless gloves on playing by the tree by himself as he did lots of practing and grew his hair to be now in a pony tail singing as tucker grew up as well have muscles and got rid of his glasses and now wearing contacts and he grew a mustache as he dodges his teammates attack and smiling and still have the medal on his vast now)_

 _ **Danny: I kneel down know my ground**_

 _ **Tucker : ***_ throwing his teammates blindfolded*

 **Jeremy :** Yes! just like your father! *he looking at the boy who he raise to become the man today*

(danny was called by jack to train while playing his guitar)

 _ **Danny : Cause i will wait, i will wait for you**_

 _ **Jack :**_ and thats how you finish a ghost bull! *he pulls out his sword from a dummy showing danny and gives it to him*

(Tucker was the hero of amity park and he got on his jetpack and flew off to rescue more towns as danny had got swords in his pockets and was still training for bull fighting)

 _ **Danny: and i will wait, i will wait for you, and i will wait, i will wait for you (**_ _he puts his cape down and went to the plaza where he caught up with his bandmembers and was still singing_ _ **) i will wait, i will...**_ *he got caught by his dad as he pulls him by the ear and told him*

 **Jack:** and i will not wait for you!

 **Danny** :*getting his ear pulled* Dad i was on my way.

 **(Beth:** _after years of training, danny father organized his first ghost bullfight which, as luck would have it was on the day that sam returned.)_

 _ **Danny :**_ wait, dad!

(makes it home to see a adult jazz typing on computer and sighs knowing that danny and thier dad was going to argue again about him being a musicain)

 **Jack** : playing all night with those phantom sliblings! you want to end up like those losers?

 **Danny** : *gets pushed in by jack*

(Jack slams the door to close on the big brother name dash baxtor with his other two sliblings a girl who looks like danny but she is call "dani" for short and another girl by the name ember and they look through the window of danny home)

 **Dash** : oh! okay, danny we'll wait outside. *rubbing his face*

 **Ember** : i dont think mr fenton like us.

 **Dani** : You think?

 **Jack** : Quiet, you good for nothing bums! *throws his sword toward the door to make dash scream*

 **Jazz** : *sighs as she watch them*

 **Jack** : *he grabs the guitar and throws it against the wall* you live under my roof and you live under my rules. you will become a ghost bullfighter! *fixing danny clothes*

 **Danny** : dad, this is my life i told you when i was younger that i wanted to be a musicain.

 **Jack** : all the fenton are ghost bullfighters! every single one of us. even your sister was one

 **Jazz** : dad...okay i was a beast in that arena. and i was so good at it until i broke my leg.

 **Jack** : its in your blood, its your destiny...how many times do i have to keep saying it?

 **Danny** : *laughs* this is not me dad, this is for you, and im not a ghost bullfighter. *goes to pick up his guitar and hold it in his hand walking pass jack*

 **Jack** : *sighs* my son, tucker may be the hero of the town..but today, just today you will be the hero of the ring. if for once you actually finish the bull.

 **Dash** : But he finished the bull the other day at practice!

(shows danny telling the bull to come but it gets killed by lighting)

 **Jazz** : actually that dont count.

 **Danny** : no. killing the bull is wrong. i didnt do it when i was young. now why you think i will do it now?

 **Jack** : here we go again. *lookin disapointed*

 **Danny** : *sighs* i'm out of here. *he walking towards the door*

 **Jack** : don't you love your family danny?

 **Danny** : *looking at jack*

 **Jack** : then go get that bull, son...dont dishonor our name.

 **Danny** : *sighs and gives him the guitar and walks out the door*

 **Jack** : just be a fenton!

 **Jazz** : dad, we both know he not going to do it.

(danny sighs and walks toward the ring until he hear a farmiler voice)

 **Tucker** : hey danny!

 **Danny** : huh?

 **Tucker** : no retreat. *walking toward him*

 **Danny** : *sighs happliy* no surrender. *runs up to him and hugs him and gives him a high five* the hero of amity park returns!

 **Tucker** : oh come on now buddy, you didnt think i was gonna miss your first little ghost bullfight, did you?

 **Danny** : and sam's here too!

 **Tucker** : *he squeals* i know right, but have you seen her? i cannot wait to show her these babies *showing all the medals that he gotten*

 **Danny** : oh, so you think she's back to only see you?

 **Tucker** : come on. now danny that's not..

 **Danny** : you have your medals, but i have the bull ring *chuckling* we'll see which sam perfers.

 **Tucker** : its a good thing you're finally taking this ghost bullfighting seriously.

 **Danny** : *scoffs* you should have seen me in the bull ring, that's where i really do my thing now. a true fenton man.

 **Tucker** : those are some big shadows we live under huh buddy?

 **Danny** : yeah, huge.

(they both hear trumpets playing)

 **Tucker** : *walking towards the bullring then stops and said* hey brother, may the best man win samantha.

(the Crowd was cheering tucker name)

 _ **(Beth:**_ _in honor of sam's return from spain..the town received a rare visit from its most noble son the one who was now a decorated hero.)_

 _ **man :**_ _They said that tucker goes from town to town saving them from bandits!_

 _ **Tucker:**_ _*he chuckles and use his jet packs to fly around and making everyone cheered*_

 **Jack** _: *sighs as he shakes his head*_

 _ **Tucker**_ _: *laughs*_

 _(Fright knight and spectra wasnt fair and was on top of the bullring arena and was cheering for thier boys)_

 _ **Fright knight**_ _: yes! thats my boy!_

 _ **Tucker**_ _lands infront of jeremy and let his jet fly away as the crowd call his name again and he said* afternoon mayor. thats is a mighty mustache you have._

 _(soon it became quiet as they hear heels walking and a long hair girl walking with a big dog following behind her as all the guys was staring at her with her fan in her hand as she have her face cover up)_

 **(Beth** : _as expected, everyone in town was curious to see how the young samantha had grown.)_

 **Jasper** _:_ the jewel of the town has returned _._

 **Lady** _:_ and she's going to be helping at the orphanage. *she watches sam pet a little girl on her head*

 **Star** _ **:**_ and i hear she read books, like for fun.

 **Paulia** _:_ eww..she a bookworm thats unlady like to for her to read.

 **Tucker** _:_ m'lady manson.

 _*_ she sits next to her father and tucker and she removes her fan and said*

 **Sam** _:_ Hello Tucker. *whispers* its really nice to see you.

 **Tucker** : *was stuck in how much beautiful she had gotten*

(also i use the bold for the singing and the italic for the narrating parts, and also i put " young" because they all were like 7 years old then removed it when they became the adult as they are now. so please review and tell me what you think. )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - i'm a creep**

(everyone was cheering and the girls was getting angry)

 **Star** : oh!

 **Valrie** : and she so natural!

(All the girls gasping)

(Spectra smacks fright knight across the head as he was staring at her)

 **Fright knight** : ow! what?

*the band play a song introduce danny into the ring*

 **Danny** : *carrying his cape as he walked out to the ring*

 **Man** : And they say danny might be the greatest fenton ever!

 **Spectra** : Yeah! thats my boy!

 **Fright Knight** : *clears his throat*

 **Spectra** : what? you jealous my love?

 **Fright knight** : please.

 **Danny** : i would like to dedicate this winning to miss Samantha manson. *he looks how beautiful she gotten*

 **Sam** : *looks angry*

 **Danny** : welcome home m'lady. *he looks to see the ghost bull came out all angry*

*dani,ember, and dash screaming*

 **Dash** : *screams* im allergic to dying!

 **Ember** : especially in the face! lets get out of here!

*they all run to the edge of the stand and hide behind it*

 **Danny** : Toro, Toro! *he teases the bull* come on i am right here.

Jack staring from the stand hoping that danny will kill the bull. as the bull runs towards him danny sweeps the cape away from the bull to make him miss as everyone was cheering as they were throwing flowers at him. tucker looking at sam as she was watching at arena as his dad cheers

 **Jack** : now that's a fenton!

 **Danny** : *he picks up the rose and decated it to sam and smiles lovely*

 **Sam** : *smiling as a blush comes across her face*

*Tucker saw the smile knowing that she may pick danny over him*

 **Sam** : *she saw the bull coming towards danny and yell* danny!

 **Danny** : *he grins and throws the flower into the air along with him and dodges the bull as he slide across the ring and caught the rose in his mouth*

 **Sam** : wow. *she laughs softly*

 **Jack** : that's my son! keep it up danny!

*the bull comes at him again as danny teases the bull to spell a name then once he was done danny blows the dust away to show the name "Samantha"*

 **Sam** : *gasps then start laughing and smiles deeply at he made her name*

 **Jack** : *laughing as he was proud of him*

 **Jazz** : *cheering* yeah! go baby brother! whoohoo!

(Danny bows at sam as she looks at him as tucker looks at her knowing that he may have to step up his game in order to win sam as everyone was cheering danny name)

Danny walks over jazz and jack as jack gives him the sword and looks at him and said

 **Jack** : come on son, for me, for jazz, for our family, be a fenton!

 **Danny** : *he looks at them both then grabs the sword and point it at the bull*

 **Sam** : *she gasps as she thought that he was going to kill the bull right infront of her*

 **Danny** : *he looks at his sword to see sam face and breathes and said quietly* no..*then he pins the sword to the ground and yell* killing the bull is wrong!

 **Jack** : *gasps*

 **Jazz** : oh no...*she shakes her head*

 **Sam** : *she gasps happily*

(danny let the bull take the cape and crash into the fence where the people were and they scream)

 **Jack** : *sighs*

 **Jazz** : *whispers* see, i told you dad...he wasnt going to do it.

(then everyone look at danny and boo him)

 **Sam** : Bravo! Danny, Bravo! *she claps for him*

 **Danny** : we dont have to kill the bull!

 **Jeremy** : Tucker, sam lets go *he grabs sam by the hand and leads her to leave the arena with them*

 **Sam** : oh, no. danny...*looking sad as she realize what was happening*

 **Danny** : *looking sad* goodbye sam...*he suddenly got hit by his guitar in the head* ow!

(couple of hours later the arena was empty danny could hear his dad calling his name)

 **Jack** : Danny, Danny. Get up! *his arms crossed as danny waking up*

 **Danny** *rubs his head to see jack and jazz looking at him and sighs and said* i'm sorry dad.

 **Jack** : *looks angry* dont make it worse by apologizing! a fenton man never apologizes! never!

 **Jazz** : its true danny dont ever apologize never.

 **Danny** : if being a ghost bullfighter means to kill a bull then..well, then im no bullfighter.

 **Jack** : no. you are no fenton. lets go jazz *he pushes her in the wheel chair to leave danny all alone*

 **Danny** : dad...jazz...*he looks down sadly as the bull looks sad at him as well then walks off as well he then looks down and saw the rose and picks it up*

meanwhile fright knight thought he won the wager and looks at spectra and said

 **Fright knight** : Victory! *laughing* that poor kid never had a chance, my dear. good game though *he puts his hand out for the handshake*

 **Spectra** : its not over yet. take a look.

(Fright knight looks)

 **Danny** : oh sam...*he holds the guitar and start playing a song* _**when you were here before i couldnt look you in the eye, you're just like a gothly ghost angel**_

Sam comes back to get her fan but she suddenly hears danny playing a song decating to her and she looks at him as he didnt know she was watching him)

 **Danny** : _**your skin makes me cry, but i'm a creep, im a werido what am i doing here? i don't belong here...i dont belong...**_ *he looks at the flower softly*

 **Sam** : oh danny...

 **Jeremy** : *calling sam* Samantha!

 **Sam** : *gasps then picks up her fan and walks back to where they were*

 **Danny** : *he looks up to see who was standing there*

 **Fright knight** : what just happen?

 **Spectra** : you dont know about women my love. *she walks off*

(im sorry if i mess up on the first few chapters because i put the wrong ones but dont worry i fixed it. also during this fiction writing whenever danny sings a song ill be putting the **bold** and the _italic_ to make it looks like he singing. so i hope everyone enjoy my story as i keep writing. i may do trolls ,big hero six, or scott pligrim whichever comes first so until then keep reviewing!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - i love you to much**

(at the manson home jeremy was throwing a welcome back party for his daughter sam on her return)

 _ **Beth: (**_ _that night, mayor jeremy threw a grand party to welcome sam back. but as you could see, he had much bigger plans.)_

 **All** _:_ to tucker! *giving a toast to him*

 **Jeremy** : a great hero!

 **Tucker** : thank you, thank you all two kind.

 **Jeremy** : too bad you're just in town for a few days, if there were something or someone that would make you stay like a special girl. eh samantha? *he nudge her*

 **Sam** : *gritting her teeth* dad! *lookin at him all serious*

 **Jeremy** : what? what did i say?

 **Sam** : oh! *she then nervously laugh while looking at tucker* oh my father...he trying to be funny sometimes. but its so wonderful to see you again tucker.i see you finally grow that mustache and *gasps* look at all those medals *she see the green one* hey i never see that one before whats that one. *she try to touch it*

 **Tucker** : *screams* Nothing, nothing, nothing. what i *clears thoart* i mean why dont you tell me a little more about spain?

 **Sam** : i loved it. a beautiful city, beautiful music, arts and books. it was so wonderful.

 **Tucker** : ugh books, art, wonderfulness, it seem like you learned so much sam. i'm sure one day...*sitting very close to her* you are going to make a man very, very, very happy. and i hope that man's mustache or his medals makes you very,very,very,very happy.

 **Sam** : *she looks at him and knew what was he trying to do* oh is that so?

 **Tucker** : *chuckles* well yes besides behind every man with an amazing mustache is a beautiful woman.

 **Sam** : *gasps then gets alittle sarcastic as she looks at him flirting as she said* oh yes, then i'll cook and clean for him and be at his back and call.

 **Tucker** : mmm-hmm *he was grinning kinda big as she rubs her hand against his chest* that sounds...that sounds so good. that just sounds so good. and you sound...you're just so pretty.

 **Sam** : *scoffs* are you kidding me? *arms crossed*

 **Jeremy** : *spits as he knew his plan backfire* oh boy.

 **Sam** : is that how you see a woman tucker? a cleaning maid or a housewife?

 **Tucker** : *laughs nervously* umm...

 **Sam** : we're only here to make you men happy?

(every men was laughing because what she saying is true on what men thinks about women)

 **Tucker** : so, i dont know...*looking disapointed at what he did*

 **Sam** : i believe i have lost my appetite. *stands up* no, please, please stay seated. now, if you excuse me i must go check on my dog cujo. *slams her fist on the table* i need to go spend time with someone who was more..civilized. have a good night *walking upstairs to her room*

 **box ghost** : ohhh you picked yourself a feisty one didnt you tuc *he gets punched by tucker* good one tucker! very witty.

 **Jeremy** : *sighs shaking his head*

(outside the plaza danny was walking with dash, dani, and ember toward mayor jeremy home and they were talking)

 **Dash** : i can't believe the mayor invited the whole town! well except for you danny.

 **Dani** : sorry, bro

 **Ember** : he even invited us and he hate us.

 **Danny** : *scoffs* it hopeless guys, i lost her to tucker.

 **Dash** : okay okay listen, all we got to do is play the right song...and trust me, everything will turn around in the space of four bars.

 **Ember** : dudes we've already been to four bars! twice! *she crash into a pole because she was drunk*

 **Dash** : hold it guys. i know what exactly what to play *he whistles for them to huddle up*

 **Ember** : it has to be romantic and classy...

(danny shakes his head as he tries to walk away but dash grabs him into the circle as well)

(at mayor the home sam was in her room reading a book with cujo laying by her side until he heard a noise and growls)

 **Dash** : _***singing* you, you got what i need but you say he's just a friend,but you say he just a friend oh baby you... ***_ he got hit in the head with a pot that was by her window*

 **Cujo** : *barks at sam and wagging his tail*

 **sam** : *she had her arms crossed shaking her head*

 **Danny** : wow that totally captivated her. *looking at the three of them*

 **Dash** : i dont get it. that one always work.

 **Ember** : even on my husband.

 **Dash** : huh?

 **Dani** : wait you're married ember? snice when?

 **Ember** : when i met that guy at the bar remember by the name of skulker.

 **Both** : Ohhhhhh.

 **Dash** : ooh! i got another idea. follow my lead.

 **Danny** : *goans*

 **Dash** : _***Sings again* if you want my body and you think i'm sexy girl just let me know. ***_ he vocalzing then rips open his shirt to show that he got a tattoo __until he got hit in the head with another pot*

 **Danny** : very romantic, dash.

 **Sam** : *laughing*

 **Cujo** : *Growling*

 **Dash** : that's all i got man.

 **Dani** : okay now its my turn. _**one, two, one, two ***_ gets hit by a giant pot*

 **Ember** : okay that girl is way out of your league, dude.

 **Dani** : hey lets go eat! *she phase out of the pot and follows her sliblings inside the bar*

 **Danny** : *he looks at sam window and pulls out his guitar then looks at the writing she wrote and fixs his string and takes a deep breath and start to sing* _ ***singing* i love you too much to live without loving me back i love you too much**_

 _ **Sam :**_ *she opens her doors to stand by the baconey to look down to see danny singing to her*

 **Danny** : _**heaven's my witness and this is a fact i know i belong when i sing this song there's love above love and its ours cause i love you too much i live for your touch i whisper name night after night i love you too much there's only one feeling and i know its right i know i belong when i sing this song there's love above love and its ours cause i love you too much**_

(all the couples was coming outside to hear danny singing and hugging each other while on a building we see spectra sitting down listening to danny song about love and she knew she made the right choice to pick him to win sam heart)

 **Danny** : _**heaven knows your name i've been praying to have you come here by my side**_

(Tucker walks upstair to see sam standing outside the window knowing she must be talking to danny and he looks down then gets a idea and goes back down stairs)

 **Danny** : _**without you a part of me's missing just to make you my own i will fight..*vocalzing* i love you too much**_

(ember, dani and dash look as Fright knight was watching him trying to win and he must think of a plan for him to lose then ember, dani and dash looks to see danny was winning her decide to come and help him by climbing on each of them)

 **Danny** _ **: i love you too much heaven's my witness and this is a fact you live in my soul your heart is my goal**_

 _ **Cujo : ***_ he sighs showing a heart on her window*

 **Danny** : _**there's love above love and it's mine cause i love you there's love above love and its yours cause i love you there's love above love and its ours if you love me as much...***_ he leads close to try to kiss her but she stops him with her finger*

 **Sam** : *laughs*

 **Danny** : huh?

 **Sam** : did you think it was gonna be that easy danny?

 **Danny** : *he screams as he threw his guitar at sam as he fell on the ground* ow!

(dash, ember, and dani fell on him to make him dizzy)

 **Danny** : i...i kind of did *he spins and falls back to the ground*

 **Sam** :*gasps* Danny..*giggling* hold on im coming.

(Spectra giggles knowing that she may have won this wager)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - the propose / the return of vlad**

Sam giggles as she carries danny guitar with cujo going downstairs but got stop by tucker with a surpise that she never thought he would do

 **Sam** : *gasps* tucker. *looking at the ring in a box then looks at him*

 **Jeremy** : eh? *smiles happily*

 **Sam** : what are you doing? *looking shocked*

 **Tucker** : Sam..im sorry for what i said earlier and i want to make things right..so uh will you..will you marry me?

 **Sam** : umm...*looking unsure*

 **three girls** : *daydreaming* yes..

 **Tucker** : *chuckles* dont worry, your dad already said you could.

 **Sam** : he said what? *looking at him*

 **Jeremy** : oh. come on sam who else could protect us from vlad?

(the people were agreeing as he push sam closer to tucker and he doing the big eyes of her hoping to say yes until the door bust open with danny, dash, dani and ember coming in and the people gasps as the girls fainted)

 **Dash** : uh-oh! *he let go of danny and runs off*

 **Danny** : *laughing* what did i miss? *he gets on tucker*

 **Tucke** r: *looking at the guitar she had in her hand and ask* wait..wait a sec. did he propose too? *making danny look at sam*

 **Sam** : *she blush then giggles and said*...no...were you going to?

 **Danny** : what? *finally wake up to see what was going on*

 **Tucker** : well, i propsed first, so danny go fight a bull or somthing.

 **Danny** : *he pushes him*

 **Sam** : *looking mad* you two are acting like fools!

 **Danny** : wait, me too?

Jasper and arragon caught tucker and **jasper** said : oh you're so strong, tucker.

 **Tucker** : thanks, i work out alot. *stands back up* danny i love you, and you know that. but how are you going to protect sam if you cant even finish a bull?

 **Danny** : *gasps*

 **jasper** : good one, tucker!

 **Danny** : oh yeah? well, you will never be as great hero as your father!

 **Sam** and **tucker** : *gasps*

 **Jasper** : now, that's just uncalled for.

 **Tucker** : *angry* you better get your finger out of my face.

 **Danny** : you dont point at me!

 **Tucker** : i'm the best pointer you've ever seen!

(both of them doing the slapping each other face)

 **Tucker** : this so stupid, so childish.

 **Jasper** : tucker here! *he gives him his sword*

 **Tucker** : ha-ha *caught it* come at me, bro!

 **Dash** : danny! *he throws him something*

 **Danny** : *catch it then looks at dash for the reason he gave him his guitar* what the heck dash?

 **Dash** : what? either that or you want a banjo?

 **Tucker** : look at him! *laughs* what you going to do, sing me a song? im so scared.

 **Danny** : *smirks* im gonna teach you some manners.

(They both about to attack until a third person got in the middle and swing thier weapons up in the air and they both gasp to see sam in the middle)

 **Sam** : did i also mention that i studied fencing? *catches tucker sword while danny caught his guitar*

 **Tucker** : *mad* fine, we'll settle this later.

 **Danny** : any time, any place my friend.

 **Sam** : oh, come on really guys?

(Tucker leaves the house as he slams the door)

 **jasper** yells: no! dont go tucker!, what if the bandits come?!

suddenly a rumbling noise was made and it was the people scared and a little girl comes in and said:

 **girl** : the bandits are coming!

 **Jasper** : and tucker is gone!

(outside city a group of bandits coming into the city lead by a bandit called freakshow)

 **Freakshow** : Tremble in fear, before the might of vlad army!

 **Jeremy** : women and children, go to the church! men, we going to drive vald bandits off! who is with me?!

(All the guys runs off scared)

 **Jeremy** : oh man, this is not good.

 **Freakshow** : listen up, you cowards! these are vlad demands! *he reads the list* "hand over your chickens", "money", "pigs", "safes", "mustache wax", and "jewelry". anyways, if you give all this to us. then maybe we wont burn your town down.

(Danny, sam, and jeremy was standing there against the bandits)

 **Sam** : *mad* oh. huh? *then gets stop by danny*

 **Danny** : you want the town? then you gonna have to go through me! *he have his swords in his hands and eyes was green*

(They heard a voice and looks around)

 **Tucker** : hey ugly!

 **bandit** : huh?

(then everyone looks up to see tucker on his jetpack)

 **Tucker** : why don't you fight a real man? with a really awesome mustache! (he strips off his jetpack and land infront of danny, sam and jeremy)

 **Jeremy** : Thank goodness you are here!

 **Tucker** : *laughing* here hold this *gives danny his cape* and this * he gives him his swords as well* oh, and if thats too heavy, maybe you can just hand it to sam. *gives her a wink*

 **Sam** : *shakes her head*

 **Tucker** : my name is tucker, son of captain maruice! tonight, the town of amity park is under my protection. prepare to be beaten.

 **Freakshow** : *gasps* get him johnny!

 **Johnny** : your going down dude!

(Johnny attacks tucker as he grabs his hand and made him punch himself in the face then throws him towards the other bandits and the children yell)

 **Children** : tucker!

 **Freakshow** :*growls* GET HIM!

 **Tucker** : *scoffs then looks at sam* hey girl.

 **Sam** : *laughing* you goofball.

 **Danny** : *growls*

(all the bandits jumped on him and punching him as he not getting hurt at all)

 **Tucker** : ow. ooh. oh. alright alright this just not hurting at all.

(Then freakshow saw a green glow and knew what that was)

 **Freakshow** : *gasps* the beautiful hero! he has the medal of everlasting life!

 **Tucker** : *he punches in the air to get them all off of him as he looks at freakshow and hides the medal*

 **Freakshow** : *he does "i be watching you" then yells* Retreat! *all the bandits runs off*

 **Tucker** : and dont ever come back!

 **Sam** : yeah! you better run away! *she nudges tucker* that was incredible tucker.

 **Danny** : *he feels defeated* yeah, you really are a hero.

 **Tucke** r: well perhaps now we possibly could continue our coversation m'lady manson?

 **Sam** : uhh...*she was backing up until her father pushed her up and said*

 **Jeremy** : Samantha, please do it for the town. without tucker...we will be at the mercy of vlad.

 **Sam** : *sighs then looks at tucker* : so, why dont you tell me about some of your medals?

 **Tucker** : *he gets excited* oh! well, *clears thoart* i got this one for delivering a baby with one hand, while arm wrestling a bear with the other. that was nothing really.

(Danny looks sad and hurt as he watches sam and tucker walking away)

 **Noah** : Duh, of course she's gonna go with tucker. And do you see that mustache?

 **Lily** : are you crazy? sam is doing this to protect the town.

 **Louis** : putting her duty before her heart.

 **Beth** : yes. life can be really tough for the living.

(At danny home)

 **Jack** : Failing in and out of the ring. the whole Fenton family would be so disappointed in you.

(Danny fixs jack clothes and looks at him and said)

 **Danny** : please dont say that dad.

 **Jack** : *he grabs danny by the face* Listen. you love sam right? then fight for her, like a man!

 **Danny:** *sighs* its too late anyway. Tucker proposed to her already.

 **Jack** : now, thats a real man.

 **Jazz** hits jack with a mango* : Dad! ..*she rolls her wheelchair towards them both and looks at danny* danny...if sam didnt say yes to tucker then she said no.

 **Jack** : *looking at jazz and danny and he smiles at danny* : so, what you gonna do about it son?

 **Danny** : *he thinks about it and smiles and kiss jazz and hugs her and hugs jack * thanks jazz *and left his home to go set up for him and sam*

 **Beth** : _after stealing fright knight magic medal in a battle vald had risen to become the king of the bandits. but when fright knght stole it back, vald had come undone_.

 **Freakshow** : *panting and breathing* we found..we found the medal! the medal of everlasting life! its in the town of amity park! *he runs to a vampire ghost that was once a human and looks at him*

 **Vlad** : *he grabs freakshow by the neck* are you certain?

 **Freakshow** : *he choking* i swear! i swear! a beautiful hero wears it to protect the town! *he points to the photo* it looks just like that.

 **Vlad** : *he drops him* gather my men, we ride for amity park. *he grab the photo* you've come back to me, my medal.

(phew getting good so far)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Danny Propose / Sam Fake Death**

Sam and Tucker was walking together as he goes on and on about the medals and fright knight appears on top of sam house as he watches on what was happening.

 **Tucker** : i got this one for saving some orphans from a fire and then going back in fourth for thier cribs and thier toys. and then i also saved a little puppy one time that had a little thorn in its paw. and this medal is for having most medals.

 **Sam** : oh boy..*fixes her hair* well, here we are. thanks for the lovely walk and this most informative talk about you.

 **Tucker** : uh, i have something for you sam. *he digs in his bag and give it to her*

 **Sam** : that is so nice of...*she looks at the photo of him and looks at him and said* wow im speechless.

 **Tucker** : i know right? i get that a lot. *he tries to get a kiss on a cheek from sam*

 **Sam** : *laughing* goodnight tucker. *she walking inside her door*

 **Tucker** : wait sam. i have something that you may remember.

 **Sam** : yes, what is it tucker?

 **Tucker** : um..*shows her hat as a kid*

 **Sam** : *gasps* my hat..aww you kept it all this time?

 **Tucker** : its..well it what's kept me going. and sam about my proposal, will you at least just think abou it?

 **Sam** : *she nods before she closing the door * good night tucker *and close her door*

 **Tucker** : *excited* yes! yes, yes, yes! Tucker you're awesome! she going to be mine. *he very happy*

 **Fright knight** : yes! *he disapears*

 **Sam** : *she laughing while laying on her bed with cujo by her side and she was looking at the old photos one of them was tucker from the walk and then she looks at the photo with the three of them as children until she heard a rattling nose outside her window as cujo growls then she got up and saw that danny was the one who did it and he said to her*

 **Danny** : *whispering* meet me at the bridge at dawn.

 **Sam** : i can't danny. my father wont...

 **Danny** : please. sam i beg you.

 **Sam** : *she looks at cujo then back at danny and nods*

 **Danny** : *he gots off the rail and runs off towards the bridge unknowning that fright knight saw him and he said*

 **Fright knight** : if she meets him alone, i will lose the wager. *he summons a snake* my pet fix this for me. *the snake hisses and went off toward the bridge*

(around night time sam was running towards the bridge and she gasps as she saw a candlelight road leading her toward a big tree then she could hear danny playing his guitar)

 **Sam** : danny *she walking on the bridge as she knew that she wanted danny more then anything*

 **Danny** : _***singing* wise men say...only fools rush in but i can't help falling in love with you but i can't help falling in love...with you**_ *he looking at her softly*

 **Sam** : *she smiles at him lovely* so what you wanted to show me danny?

 **Danny** : this is...this what i wanted to show you sam. *he touches her and turns her around to show her amity park in the dawn light to make it beautiful and shining*

 **Sam** : oh danny..its so beautiful. *she holds his hand softly*

 **Danny** : what you're feeling..is how i feel every time i'm with you.

 **Sam** : *gasps*

 **Danny** : *he got on his knee* i cant offer you a ring. i have nothing to give, but my love for you sam.

 **Sam** : oh, danny...*holding his hand tightly*

 **Danny** : i may not be the town hero, sam but i swear with all my heart deep inside that i will never ever stop loving you.

 **Sam** : *she gets on his level as well* and i will never stop loving the man who plays from the heart. *she smiles deeply*

Both of them hears a hissing noise

 **Sam** : *gasps* snake! *pushing danny out of the way*

 **Danny** : No! *gets push away*

 **Sam** : * the snake bited her on the leg* Ahh!

 **Danny** : Sam! *he runs towards her as she reaches out to him*

 **Sam** : *she gasps as he caught her in his arms*

 **Danny** : *he start to tear up* Sam...no...*he then screams* HELP!

(then the thunder came and it was suddenly raining as tucker and jeremy was looking for sam until they spot danny with sam in his arms)

 **Tucker** : *gasps* what did you do danny?

 **Danny** : there was a snake and...*he couldnt finish as he looks at sam heartbroken*

 **Tucker** touches her hand and he felt coldness on her: she gone...*he got mad and about to grab his sword* WHY YOU DIDNT PROTECT HER?!

(Jeremy pushes through the guys and saw that his little girl was in danny arms and said)

 **Jeremy** : Samantha! oh, no oh no! *he start to tear up and he took sam off of his arms then became angry* this is all your doing! leave! or so help me, i'll...*he start sobbing* my little girl. what have you done boy? what have you done...*carrying sam away sobbing*

 **Danny** : it should have been me..if i didnt get push back...sam would have been...*he looks at the heartbroken jeremy carrying his love away*

 **Tucker** : yeah it should have been you...*he walks away from danny as he follows jeremy back home*

 **Sarah** : No! Sam died? *she wanted to cry*

 **Noah** : That cant be right! *almost mad*

 **Louis** : what kind of story is this? we're just kids!

 **Beth** _: as the sky cried with the rain danny went back to retrieve his guitar._

 **Danny** : *heartbroken* i will never see her again..*he slumps down infront of his guitar*

 **Fright knight/ old man** : Are you Certain? you want to see sam again?

 **Danny** : with all my heart. *he looks as he saw a god like ghost in front of him*

 **Fright knight** : think about what you say boy.

the thunder shows danny as a phantom as fright knight looks at him

 **Danny** : *he looks at his guitar then looks at fright knight with a determind and said : with all my heart.

 **Fright knight** : *he snaps his fingers to make his snake appears* done.

 **Danny** : *he gasps as the snake bite him and he fell on the ground coming as he calls sam name and dies* sam...

 **George** : No! *in shocked*

 **Noah** : Danny too?

 **Louis** : whats is it with americans and death?

 **Sarah** : but it can't end like this...can it? *looking at beth tearfully*

 **Beth** : oh, my sweet child sarah, this is not the end.

(reveiw please)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - danny family reunion**

suddenly danny woke up feeling diffirent as he open his eyes and stood up against the tree and saw his hands was covered in a black and gray jumpsuit with his name in the middle of the suit and he looks at his hair as silver as it can be

 **Danny** : ugh...*looks* what...*turns around to reliaze he knows where he is* im..in the ghost zone of the remember! *he looks around and smiles seeing the musical place and the people that died then he hears a voice*

 **Clockwork** : Welcome to the ghost zone of the remember! *he appears infront of danny as a old man but shapeshifts into a young verison of himself*

 **Danny** : i made it...wow *looks at clockwork*

 **Clockwork** : and on the day of the dead, no less.

 **Danny** : *he still taking it all in* where is...

 **Clockwork** : you're going to be a little dioriented at first, so dont try to take it all in at once. okay now lets start with your name.

 **Danny** : Samantha manson!

 **Clockwork** : really? parents and thier crazy baby names.*he looks at his list* and there's no samantha manson on my list.

 **Danny** : oh no, no. i'm looking for Samantha manson.

 **Clockwork** : ohhhhh. my bad *he laughs*

 **Danny** : my name is Daniel "danny" fenton.

 **Clockwork :** *gasps* another fenton? man that family just keeps growing *he writes his name on the list*

 **Danny** : *gasps* my family is here?! they can help me find sam! can you take me to them?

 **Clockwork** : sure i dont mind and besides i think your ghost powers finally became part of you now. so now you are halfa so now you can transfrom into your ghost form.

 **Danny** : wait..so that means im half human and half ghost now.

 **Clockwork** : yep, so i would love nothing more than reunite a young couple. lets go! *he grabs danny by the arm and teaching him to fly*

flying through the air as he talking to danny as he was getting use to flying

 **Clockwork** : you know, i've been down here for years. awaiting my beloved wife.

suddenly a women appears infront of them and she was happy to see him

 **Lydia** : hi honey clocky! *smiling*

 **Clockwork** : *screams* too soon! too soon! lets get out of here! *he flies faster to leave her alone*

 **Beth:** _the ghost zone of the remembered was vibrant and joyous! everything was like the land above but it was more colorful, more beautiful, more festive! and, on the day of the dead...this place was bursting with endless parties and spectacular parades and endless food!_

 **Clockwork** : there, your family is in that one in the parades. think you can fly there on your own?

 **Danny** : wow...*he didnt answer him as he was watching the parade*

 **Clockwork** : *laughs* get in there! *he pushes him down there and yells* good luck finding your lover!

 **Danny** : woah! *he was falling down there and almost hit the parade but got caught by his family member*

 **Youngblood** : arrgh! oh yeah! another fenton ghost bullfighter.

 **Danny** : you are *he laughs* the amazing youngblood fenton!

 **Youngblood** : Arrgh! yes! i was famous for fighting bulls without using a cape! Capes are for cowards!

 **Danny** : can you help me find sam manson?

 **Youngblood** : La spectra can help you. she helps everyone. *he looks and smiles* hold on. *he dodges as a pinata of a ghost bull knocks him down on to another parade*

 **Danny** : ow! *laughing* *he lands on a ship like boat* oh, the great technus fenton!

 **Technus** : *laughing* at your service! i was famous for fighting ghost bulls with only using technology! no capes! no swords! they are for cowards! *he flew down to him and land infront of him* you are danny, the one who plays the guitar.

 **Danny** : yeah thats me.

 **Technus** : you know, when i was younger, i always dream of singing in a opera before i became obesses with technology.

 **Danny** : you did?

 **Technus** : *laughs* yeah but as you know what they always say

 **Both** : muisc is not work to fit in for a fenton ghost bull fighter,

 **Technus** : *laughs* the same story

 **Danny** : *chuckles* yeah they crushed our dreams, and its hilarious.

Youngblood jumps on a plank to send him flying again

 **Danny** : *screaming*

 **Youngblood** : arrgh, he new.

 **Technus** : yes he reminds me of me but less handsome *smling*

 **Youngblood** : *goans*

 **Danny** : *gets kiss by a ghost bird and lands on a flat parade then gasps* of course! its Teddy and Mary "el super machos" Fentons!

 **Teddy** : we was famous for fighting three ghost bulls at once!

 **Mary** : one bull is for cowards! *she fights two as he got the last one*

 **Danny** : grandpa, grandma its me danny *he hugs them*

 **Teddy** : danny? we so happy to see you.

 **Mary** : "slaps him across the face" why you disgrace the family name?

 **Teddy** : and by playing the guitar! and you couldnt finish one bull?

 **Mary** : you are a clown.

Hears a horn blow to show a clown

 **Ray** : *blows the balloon but it blows away*

 **Both** : sorry cousin ray *then they both hug him*

 **Teddy** : welcome home danny.

 **Mary** : im pretty sure your mother will be very happy to see you.

 **Danny** : mom is here..*he looks to see the last parade* *he jumps on the last one and runs up the steps to see a woman in a blue jumpsuit/dress dancing*

 **Maddie** : *gasps then turns around* danny?

 **Danny** : mom...*smiling as tear falls on his face*

 **Maddie** : *she tears up as well as she laughs softly* danny!

they both ran into each other and hug tightly as she rubs his head softly and kisses his forehead

 **Danny** : *he wipes his eyes* i missed you so much mom...

 **Maddie** : *she wipes her eyes as well* i know son, its been like a hole in my heart, i've waited so long for you. but not long enough, what are you doing here?

 **Danny** : i'm here to be reunited with the love of my life, you going to love sam, mom.

 **Maddie** : i'm sure i will. i heard that she a goth?

 **Danny** : yea, thats what i love about her hehe and she very smart and beautiful..she everything i wanted in a girl mom and i cant wait for you to meet her.

 **Maddie** : i cant wait to meet her, also danny you look just like your father but you still have my face and everything else. so handsome, you have turned out. *she rubs his cheek*

 **Danny** : and i became a ghost bullfighter, just like you wanted.

 **Maddie** : me? are you crazy? why would i want you to become a bullfighter? havent you learned anything from your family history?

 **Danny** : what? but dad said that...

 **Maddie** ; oh that jack, always thinking that what our family is. just wait until he gets down here. but come on son lets go meet the rest of the family. *she pulls him and yells at the rest of the family* everyone this is my son, danny!

All of them greeted him as they walk down and he notice that he saw his other cousins.

 **Maddie** : and these are your greek cousins. they fought in the ghost revolution.

 **Desiree** and **medusa** : and we won.

 **Danny** : no way! *he was so shocked to see them*

 **Both** : hey shorty. *they stick thier hands out*

 **Danny** : *he shakes thier hands* being with the whole fenton family and you mom. this is incredible. so awesome.

 **Maddie** : and this is la spectra castle *she shows them all the big flower castle that had flames and dectorations around it*

 **Youngblood** : Arrgh, huh i dont see it. *his back was turned*

 **Technus** : *he hit him across the head and point ahead of them*

 **Youngblood** : ow! *turns around* ooooohhh..*rubbing his head*

 **Technus** : idoit.

 **Maddie** : come, *she pulls him* she will help you find my new daughter in law.

the door opens up inside to see a beautiful home and photos of spectra and some with her and her husband

 **All** : wow.

 **Youngblood** : its so pretty in here.

 **Mary** : we were always la spectra favorites. but you know how ghost bullfighters flirt with death, eh danny? *she laughs*

 **Maddie** : and thats why there are so many of you down here.

 **Danny** : *chuckling while looking around * this is very beautiful.

 **Maddie** : la spectra's throwing a big day of the dead dinner for evreryone!

 **Youngblood** : ohhh! Ahh! food! *he grabs alot of food on his plate*

 **Technus** : *grabs the apple off his plate* idoit.

all of them walk towards a giant table fill with food and at the end of the table there was a chair there and it was turned away from the fenton family.

 **Maddie** : ask her son. dont be scared.

 **Danny** : *he clears his throat and bows* my lady, could you help me find samantha manson?

 **Fright knight** : no one here can help you ghost bullfighter.*laughing*

(oooh cant wait huh me either lol enjoy and ill update later or tommorrow)


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10 - Sam Accepts Tuckers Proposal**

 **Fright knight :** the ghost zone of the rememberd has a new ruler!

 **Everyone** : *gasps*

 **Youngblood** : *he spits his pieces of cake out of his mouth at technus and took another bite*

 **Fright knight** : who, you ask? lil old me.

 **Danny** : *looks close at him* you again?

 **Teddy** : but la spectra would never hand her domain over to you.

 **Fright knight** : *he burps loudly and picks his teeth: she lost a wager.

 **Teddy** : she would do that. *clears his throat*

 **Fright knight** : this zone is finally mine! and its all thanks to you danny.

 **Danny** : what?

 **Fright knight** : la spectra wager that sam would marry you. and i wager that sam would marry tucker. and snice you're not around anymore...well that saying that sam is going to marry tucker just to, you know, protect her beloved town. so i win.

 **Danny** : no, but sam passed away, i saw her...*he thought about what had happen* oh, no...

 **Fright knight** : oh, yes ding, ding, seem like our little ghost boy have finally figure it out.

 **Danny** : *gasps as he falls to his knees*

 **Teddy** : grandson, what is it?

 **Fright knight** : one snake bite merely put her in a trance. my champion will easily woke up the sleeping beauty.

 **Tucker** : *he lead over and kisses her forehead and the medal woke her up*

 **Sam** : *gasps*

 **Jeremy** : Sam! *he hugs her* oh, my goodness. its a miracle! oh sam i thought you will never come back to me.

 **Sam** : *she trying to progress* i'm...i'm...

Danny : Alive.

 **All** : *gasping*

 **Fright Knight** : Cheers. thank you for letting me rule this place daniel. i couldnt have done it without your help *chuckling*

 **Danny** : one bite..your snake it bite me twice to kill me! you cheated you no good tin can! you will pay for this!

 **Fright Knight** : *he stood up and floats toward danny* in all my years, no one in any realm including my own has ever talked to me like that and survived. so let me ask you are you threatening me, boy?

Mary and Teddy tries to pull danny back

 **Danny** : i will expose you to la spectra, *yanks his arm away from them* and then you and me can settle things! *he floats in air at fright Knight face with his green eyes and holding a ball of energy in his hand as he stare at him*

 **All** : *gasps*

 **Fright Knight** : *laughs* you'll never reach her in her new realm. and i should know i rotted there for years. *he use his fingers and flicks danny out of the air and send him flying*

 **Danny** : *screams*

(Teddy caught him)

 **Maddie** : Danny!

 **Fright knight** : now, if you all excuse me, i have a wedding to plan. ciao! *laughing as he disappears*

at the tree where danny died jack was there alone and jazz was at home because she couldnt bear to come to his grave.

 **Jack** : danny...i'm so sorry...so sorry...*he sobs quietly*

 **Sam** : what happened? *gasps* wait, where's danny?

 **Tucker** : i'm sorry, sam...danny..*sighs* danny died.

 **Sam** : *gasps* no...NO! it cant be true..

 **Lady** : i'm sorry my dear.

 **Sam** : *she start to crying* danny...*looking at tucker and hugs him as she sobbing*

 **Jeremy** : sam, we are all sorry that danny is gone, but tucker just saved your life. do you see he will always protect you. do you understand?

 **Tucker** : mayor, this is not the time...

 **Jeremy** : shh. please, for everyone sake daughter, make tucker stay.

 **Sam** : *heartbroken and sighs* will you stay in amity park if i marry you?

 **Tucker** : yes, but sam you dont...

 **Sam** : i accept tucker proposal.

 **Fright knight** : ah, young love. *he disappears*


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11 - The ice cave of souls/meeting frostbite**

 **Danny** : i have to find la spectra! please, please help me.

 **Maddie** : son, stay here with us. *she rubs his arm*

 **Teddy** : no more worries.

 **Technus** : epic parties everyday.

 **Medusa** and **Desiree** : with the whole Fenton family.

 **Youngblood** : and all you can eat burgers.

 **Danny** : *laughs* thank you guys really. but no, i need to be with sam.

 **All** : *gasp*

 **Danny** : its all i ever wanted, because i love her.

 **Lily** : how's danny gonna get back?

 **Louis** : he stuck there forever! and sam is gonna marry Tucker! *screams*

 **Beth** : all right, do you want me to continue?

(they all nod)

 **Beth** : so, one thing was for sure, danny needed help from his family.

 **Maddie** : if la spectra is where fright knight rotted away..

 **Medusa** and **Desiree** : then she's in the death zone of the forgotten.

 **Youngblood** : *gasps* no, no, no. *then suddenly get pushed*

 **Technus** : quiet, you! danny, there's only one way to get to the death zone of the forgotten. ***singing*** _ **through the ice cave of souls**_

 **Mary** : going there would be certain doom! *looking at danny worried*

 **Danny** : well grandma, its a good day for doom.

(All cheering)

 **Teddy** : he a fenton, i tell you! a fenton!

(danny, maddie and teddy flew towards the ice cave of souls)

 **Technus** : ***sings*** _ **this is impossible! ***_ he gets pushed back by young blood*

 **Youngblood** : Arrgh! Hey, good luck fenton!

 **Beth** _: the legendary ice cave of souls was rumored to be at the edge of the ghost zone of the remembered. now many had tried to reach it, but none had ever returned. at least not in one piece that is._

(they all made it and suddenly thier powers was disabled and they look at each other knew it was the statue that did it and teddy said)

 **Teddy** : oh boy it going to hurt just by looking at it.

(They couldnt fly so they had to climb it.)

 **Teddy** : why couldnt this be the elevator of souls. my arthritis is killing me!

(they did so much climbing as they were almost there.)

 **Teddy** : are we there yet?

(*they all panting and catching thier breathes*)

 **Teddy** : *gasping* we made it grandson. *he start to run snice they cant fly again for while* come on! what are you guys waiting for? *suddenly a wall appears and he scream as his head came off his body even in ghost form he lost it*

 **Dark voice** : YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!

 **Teddy** : hey! my arthritis is gone! finally i can relax.

 **Danny** : grandpa! *he gasps as the ground was breaking apart*

 **Maddie** : *she picks up teddy head*

 **Danny** : mom! *he moves her out of the way*

 **Maddie** : danny! *holding teddy head as the ground lift them both up away from danny*

 **Dark cave voice** : FACE THE LADYRINTH AND EARN THE RIGHT TO BE JUDGED.

(suddenly the whole ground was a giant maze and danny looks and saw giant balls running towards him)

 **Danny** : *running away snice his powers was still not working* oh come on!

 **Teddy** : i cant see him! throw me up!

 **Maddie** : *she throws him up for him to see*

 **Teddy** : i see him! *he saw him then drop back down*

 **Danny** :*kept on running until he falls into a hole and screams and use his guitar to save him*

 **Teddy** : where did he go? *he lands back on maddie*

 **Danny** : *he climbs up and saw the ball and ducks then climb back up*

 **Teddy** : uh-oh.

 **Maddie** : what? whats happening?

 **Teddy** : it's okay honey he totally okay.

 **Maddie** : *she throws him again*

 **Teddy** : RUN FOR YOUR LIFE DANNY!

 **Danny** : *he climbs out and slide acrossed as all three of the balls was chasing him then he hit a dead end but smiles and thinks of all the ghost bullfighting and dodges the balls until he land in the middle of all three of them*

 **Teddy** :*tearing up* that was so beautiful.

 **Danny** : *he standing on top of the balls as he looks at the giant statue*

 **Dark cave voice** : YOU HAVE EARNED THE RIGHT TO BE JUDGED. BUT BE WARNED, NO GHOST, MORTAL, OR HALFAS EVER PASSED. *he stood up in a body of a human and hold sword in his hand*

 **Teddy** : oh my god!

 **Danny** : *he looks determind* for sam.

(The giant sword came down on danny as his mother calls his name)

 **Maddie** : Danny!

(The sword broke in pieces as the giant looks at him)

 **Dark cave voice** : DANNY FENTON YOUR HEART IS PURE, KIND, STRONG, AND COURAGEOUS. YOU AND YOURS MAY ENTER.

 **Maddie** runs up and hugs him: oh son. *she slaps him* don't do that ever again! *she hugs him tightly*

(*inside was very cold and icey as they walking*)

 **Teddy** : this is the ice cave of souls? *still getting carried by maddie*

 **Danny** : shh, grandpa! show some respect. *he walking as his hand was glowing while holding the swords to make it green energy*

(*a blue glow was talking as it float infront of them*)

 **Frostbite** : that was awesome mate! look the giant balls were like "boom, boom, boom!" and then, you were like "making swishing and dodging noises" and then, the dark guardian came in, and he was like "i'm going to judge you with this giant sword."

 **Danny** : uhh excuse me? yeti!

 **Frostbite** : and then you...got through.

 **Danny** : listen i have to find la spectra.

 **Frostbite** : *looks at his floating book* la spectra? *sighs* sorry, you missed her, danny.

 **Danny** : wait! you know me?

 **Frostbite** : of course. me and my book know everyone. we know maddie, teddy, and ice puddle. how you doing ice puddle?

 **Teddy** : huh?

 **Danny** : *laughs nervously* hello ice puddle.

 **Frostbite** : its all here in the book of phantom. wait where are my manners? come, come let me take you inside my home.

(*he uses his ice to lift them up to his home*)


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12 -** _Found La Spectra, know about the lies and another wager_

 **Beth:** _Danny and his family were the first to ever see the magic ice waterfalls that would linked to all the realms._

 **FrostBite :** Welcome to the ice cave of souls! my home is your home. _*all ice around the cave and had lit candles that is alive and some that was frozen was the sign of death.*_

 **Danny and Maddie** : _*Gasping*_

 **Teddy:** now, this is a cave! *he looks around it proudly*

 **FrostBite** : you see all these ice and lit candles? each of one them is life. and i'm your humble, yet strikingly ice mammel and handsome Ice Yeti Frost bite!

 _Danny, Maddie, and Teddy looked at each other then back at Frost bite as the book of phantom was clapping._

 **Teddy** : i dont get it. _*looking confused*_

 **FrostBite** : oh yeah i didnt do the thing. i got to do the thing first. watch this. _*he claps his hand together to make the ice cave does a blizzard of light as the candles float towards him.*_

 **Teddy** : Wow! impressive!

 **FrostBite** : Amazing huh? all of this is our work! and this is what we do! hey look over there mate. that group there that's your town. and here is sam. _*holding a lit candle*_ and next to her, is danny _*shows a frozen candle*_ one had a flame with life, the other one _*frozen*_ froze.

 _Danny looking sad as he never knew his death was a sham_

 **Frostbite:** you see as long as someone alive remembers you...you get to live in the ghost zone of the rememebered. _*he looks in his book and saw vlad*_ Oh no!

 **Danny:** what is it?

 **FrostBite :** Vald is on the move. and if he comes that will be the end of your town. and if there will be no one left to rememeber you.

 **Maddie:** we would all be forgotten...everyone will be down here dead... _*looking at danny*_

 **Danny:** Come on Frostbite, please help me go back.

 **Frostbite:** i cant do that danny.

 _the book rubs against him and made him read what was inside the book._

 **Frostbite:** hmm? oh man! _*he rubs his beard*_ okay,okay. look, guys the book of phantom holds everyone's story. but the pages on danny's life...ha! they're blank!

 **Danny :** _*gasps*_ you mean...

 **Frostbite :** snice you didnt live the life that was written for you. you are basically writing your own story! _*he grins very big and mimics explosion as he did a mind blown*_

 **Teddy** : is that good? _*looking at frostbite*_

 **Danny :** so that means you'll help me find la spectra?

 **Frostbite:** well, i'm not supposed to interfere with both worlds, but i may be able to bend the rules. just a little and after all, today is the day of the dead. right phantom book?

 _Phantom book nods as frostbite use his powers to open a ice door to lead them into the death zone of the forgotten_

 **Frostbite :** come on mates, lets do this. i'll take you to la spectra.

 **Danny :** im going alone.

 **Teddy :** _*he jumps from maddie to his arms*_ alone?

 **Frostbite :** hold on now mates.

 **Teddy:** fine, i'm going alone too..

 **Frostbite:** can i get a say something?

 **Teddy:** right next to you. _*he smile at his grandson*_

 **Danny :** _*he smiles at his grandpa*_

 **Frostbite:** actually... _*tries to speak but gets interuppted*_

 **Maddie** : we should go.

 **Teddy** : "we"? no! its much too dangerous for a lady like yourself!

 _Maddie runs towards the edge of the door_

 **Danny :** *he smiles* no retreat!

 **Frostbite :** hold on now!

 **Danny :** no surrender! _*he follows his mom while carrying his grandpa head and jumps down right behind her*_

 **Frostbite :** _*looks at the book*_ i tried to warn them.

 _They all couldnt fly still so they were screaming as they was falling_

 **Teddy :** i immediately regret this decision!

 **Danny :** _*was still screaming but was on the ground on top of the book of phantom*_

 **Teddy :** are you sure we're in the right place?

 **Frostbite :** _*chuckling as he was using his ice powers to float down*_ you fentons need to look before you go jumping into a magical ice waterfalls. or better yet what if you jump into the wrong one? you might end up in Nashville.

 **Teddy:** i think i died there. _*he laughs*_

 **Frostbite :** welcome to the ghost zone of the forgotten. sad isnt it?

 _They all looked around as they see a hollow place with nothing but lost ghost souls._

 **Maddie:** you poor ghosts..

 **Danny:** and that gonna happen to us if we dont hurry and find la spectra.

 _They ran to see fright knight castle which was green and gloomy with lots of armor around it._

 **Frostbite** : there it is, fright knight's castle.

 _once inside they see spectra sittin on the throne looking sad_.

 **Danny** : la spectra, i need a word with you m'lady!

 **Spectra** : _*gasps*_ danny? what are you doing here and most importantly how did you get here?

 **Danny** : i had some help. _*he smiles at his family and frostbite*_

 **Frostbite :** * _laughing_ * hey there spectra.

 **Spectra** : Frostbite, maddie and...the head of teddy? _*she snaps her fingers to make his body come back together*_

 **Teddy :** great my arthritis is back. _*he sighs*_

 **Danny :** i know about the wager, Fright knight Cheated.

 **Spectra :** he did what?!

 **Danny:** yeah with a snake that killed me!

 _Spectra was growling and flames was coming across her hands_

 **Frostbite** : uhh mates you better cover your ears. _*he shield himself in his ice*_

 _Danny uses his powers to shield his mom and grandpa as she yells_

 **Spectra:** FRIGHT KNIGHT!

 _Fright knight appears with a cup of wine and two cups_

 **Fright knight** : yes my dear? _*he looks and saw danny and his family and gasps*_ ooh...

 **Spectra** : you misbegotten son of a sealoin donkey! you cheated again! _*anger in her eyes as she got in his face*_

 **Fright knight:** i did no such thing.

 _Spectra grabs his staff which his snake was still alive as she transform it back into a statue_

 **Fright knight:** _*nervous Chuckling*_ oooh...that...it has a mind of its own...

 **Spectra** : this is unforgettable! _*walks away angry*_

 **Fright knight:** oh please spectra i never sent that snake to sam and i never gave that medal to tucker _. *he realize what he just said*_ oops.

 **Spectra** : _*stops*_ what medal?

 **Fright knight** : uhhh the one i never gave him, ever. at all. never. who is this tucker?

 _Spectra grabs knight by the horn of his helmet_

 **Spectra** : you gave tucker the medal of everlasting life?!

 **Fright knight** : yes. ah my dear the horn.

 **Danny** : the medal of everlasting life?

 **Spectra:** its whoever wears the medal cannot die or be injured. _*holding his horn then lets go after*_

 **Danny** : _*gasps as all this time tucker isnt really a hero at all because of the medal*_

 **Fright knight** _: *laughing nervously*_

 **Spectra** : * _she slaps him hard*_

 **Fright knight** : ah! * _rubs his cheek*_

 **Maddie** : excuse m'lady can you help me up please?

 _Spectra helps maddie up to fright knight and she slaps him on the face as well_

 **Maddie** : thank you _. *she looks annoyed at knight*_

 **Frostbite** : can i slap him too?

 **Maddie** : my son did not deserve this.

 **Danny** : Come on fright knight, i have to go back.

 **Spectra** :*sighs as she looks at knight* its only fair.

 **Fright knight** : *grunts as he looks away from her*

 **Spectra** : please knighty baby? *looking at him lovely*

 **Danny, Maddie, Frostbite** and **teddy** : "kinghty baby"?

 **Fright knight** : Hmph. nope.

 **Spectra** : *gasp* you better do this! *looking at him angry*

 **Fright knight** : no. *looking away from her*

 **Danny** : hey, what about another wager?

 **Both** : A wager? *they look at him*

 **Danny** : yeah if i win you give me my life and send me back.

 **Fright knight** : you have nothing i want boy.

 **Spectra** : but i do if you win Knight, you can rule both worlds.

 **Danny** : you name the task, anything you want and i will beat you in your own game.

 **Fright Knight** : hmm. _*thinking about it*_

 **Danny** : what? are you afraid you might lose to a halfa?

 **Frostbite** : whatcha doing mate? _*looking at danny*_

 _Maddie looks at danny and smiles_

 **Danny** : so do we have a deal?

 **Fright Knight** : we have a deal, now tell me boy, what keeps you up at night? what haunts you every day of your life? what, do tell, is your worst fear? *he grins lightly at him*

 _Danny looked to side and back up at fright knight_

 **Fright Knight** : got it.

(chapter 12 is done now onward to chapter 13)


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13 - i am sorry/ sending danny back**

 _Fright knight snaps his finger and made danny appears in arena where alot of people was there cheering_

 **Danny** : *he looks around as everyone was cheering for him and he heard Fright Knight Voice*

 **Fright knight** : Danny Fenton! you will have to defeat every ghost bull that your family ever finished!

 **Teddy** : that would be thousands of them!

 **The Family** _: *Gasps_ *

 **Fright Knight** : All. At. Once! _*he Grins very boldly*_

 _Danny looked around him as he saw all the bulls that his family never killed._

 **Fright knight** : also if you complete this task you will live again. and if you fail, you will be forgotten. forever.

 **Frostbite** : this is impossible. it cant be done! _*looking at danny down there*_

 **Danny** : Come on, you bulls im right here! come get some! _*holding his cape and dodges all the bulls moves*_

 **Youngblood** : Arrgh! you can do it danny!

 _Back in the world of the living two of the kids was running away as a bandit was behind them to grab them and jack blast him as he looks at the kids*_

 **Jack** : are you two all right? _*looks at them as he put his weapon away*_

 **Kid** : vlad is coming with a whole bandits behind him!

 **Jack** : you guys go warn mayor jeremy. _*he looks behind him*_

 _The kids runnning towards the city_

 **Jack** : i will buy you some time _.. *he takes out his gun and reloads it*_

 _The bandits coming his way as he saw that there was alot of them_

 **Jack** : who wants to go first? _*he looks at them all*_

 _Freakshow stood to the side as he let vlad appears infront of jack_

 **Vlad** : hello jack. its been a long time havent it. _*he looks at him*_

 **Jack** : Vlad...why you must come to the city. theres nothing for you here.

 **Vlad** : that none of your business old friend. because someone have something that belongs to me. so enough talking.. move aside or be killed.

 **Jack** : i cant let you do that. _*he holds his gun*_

 **Vlad** : okay have it your way. goodbye jack.

 _Vlad and jack attacked each other then jack candle froze as danny was still dodging the ghost bulls in the arena_

 **Danny** : is that all you got? _*he was grinning and smiling but then the bulls got him and they were gettinghim all at once*_

 **Technus** : Danny! get out of there! you will be destoryed!

 _Danny was grunting as the bull got through running him over and he lands back on the ground hard and groans as jack appears and looks around and notice that he died_

 **Jack** : what is happening and whats going on?

 _Maddie looks behind her and gasps_

 **Maddie** : Jack! _*she hugs him*_

 **Jack** :Maddie! _*he hugs her back*_

 **Frostbite** : Danny! your father is here!

 **Danny** : Dad? _*he looking up where he was*_

 **Jack** : Vlad and his men is on thier way to amity park!

 _Danny stood up as he saw as all the bulls was combinding together as dusk was getting into danny eyes he cover his face as he saw that it made a giant ghost bull as it growls at him and the people._

 **FrostBite** : Mate this is a whole lots of bull.

 _the bull growls and roars at him back at amity park everyone is at the church as the pastor was talking and we see sam in a black dress and tucker in a white suit_

 **Pastor** : Samantha masion...do you take Tucker to be your husband?

 **Sam** : _*she looks down as she thinking of danny and sighs*_ yes..for amity park, i do.

 **Pastor** : and Tucker do you take samantha to be your wife?

 **Tucker** : _*he looks at sam as he knew it was wrong and know that she dont feel the same way about him snice she still show a sign of love still for danny and then saw that she was smiling at him sadly and nods*_

 _Jeremy was smiling and the girls look at them as they shake thier heads hoping he said no._

 **Tucker** : i _...*he gets interuppted by the ground shaking that was startling everyone and they were screaming*_

 **Kid** : Vlad is here!

 **Tucker** : _*he check his suit and gasp*_ my medal. its on my other suit. _*he looks at sam*_ i gotta go _. *he runs off*_

 **Jeremy** : but tucker is the only one who can defeat Vlad.

 _Sam looks at the people of her town as they were scared and afraid as she looks determind and looks at her dad_

 **Sam** : we can fight them together, dad.

 **Jeremy** : _*he looks at sam and smiles knowing she was right*_

 _Back at the arena danny was ready for the bull_

 **Danny** : toro, toro. _*he looks at the bull*_

 _the bull comes toward danny as they got trap inside a ghost flame that was surround them_

 **Danny** : come.. _*he suddenly got hit by the horn of the bull to get send flying to get hit by the wall*_

 **Teddy** : Get up and fight like a fenton!

 _suddenly jazz appears as she stood up next to her parents._

 **Jack** and **maddie** : Jazz?

 **Jazz** : mom. dad. _*she hugs them both*_

 **Maddie** : what you doing here?

 **jazz** :i kinda had a heart attack and heard about dad then...poof here i am

 **jack** : well...welcome daughter. _*he hugs her*_

 **Jazz** : thanks dad.

 _Back in amity park vlad and his bandits made it to the city and everyone was screaming and running away and sam was talking to the people._

 **Sam** : Everyone! listen up! i know you all are scared but look around you. do you know what i see?

 **Soldiers** : no. _*shaking thier heads at her*_

 **Sam** : well what i see is proud people that is ready to fight for thier beloved city. and i see that inside each and every one of you is a strength that cannot be measured. _*giving everyone thier weapons and giving them courage*_

 **Dash** _: *he looks at sam hoping she gives him the courage as well*_

 **Sam** : yes _..*she touches his cheek*_ even in you dash.

 _Dash feels proud as she contiuned talking as vald coming towards the people_

 **Sam** : this day of the dead will never be forgotten! we will teach Vlad that him and his bandits that they messing with the wrong town.

 _the pastor transform into a whestler and growls._

 **Sam** : amity park...i swear by those before us, we will not fall in the hands of Vlad! not today! Never in our lives!

 **Vlad** : oh medal! _*he destorying the buildings*_

 **Sam** : now who's with me?! _*hold her sword in the air*_

 _People was Cheering as jeremy smiles proudly and had a tear in his eye as he said_

 **Jeremy** : you are like the son i never had! but much prettier!

 **Sam:** thanks dad.

 _Vlad stood infront of the people and he looks at them._

 **Vlad** : Ha! is this the best of amity park? _*he looks until he heard a voice*_

 **Tucker** : Hey vlad! why dont you pick on someone your own size? _*he flew in on his jetpack and then unclips it as he lands by sam side*_

 _The bandits laugh at him as they thought he was foolish to fight him as sam looks at tucker angry and said_

 **Sam** : Where have you been? _*hand on her hip as she looks at him*_

 **Jeremy** : Thank goodness you're.. _*gets interuppted*_

 **Vlad** : hey boy! _*he blast a rock to send it flying*_ you have something that belongs to me. and i mean that medal you have hidden in your jacket.

 _Tucker looks terrfied as he tries to hide the medal but sam took his stash off and looks at the green medal_

 **Sam** : all of this...for this stupid medal?! are you kidding me tucker?!

 **Tucker** : not now sam, its tucker time. _*he runs towards vald as he attack him*_

 _Vlad Blasting him but he was missing as tucker was dodging all of his attacks then vlad grew annoyed and blast the medal off of tucker as it flew off and everyone gasps as vlad chuckles evily as tucker looks at him afraid and said_

 **Tucker** : hey buddy lets talk about this.

 **Vlad** : _*he beat up tucker then blast him as he send him flying*_

 **Tucker** : _*screaming as he lands behind his father grave*_

 **Jeremy** : Tucker? _*looking at what he thought he trained was a lie*_

 _Vlad walks towards them as the ghost bull in the arena where danny was charging at him_

 **Danny** _: *he looks behind him then back at the bull*_ lets go bull come on show me what you got! _*he saw his chance and turns invisable as the bull ran past him and crash into the wall as the wind suddenly blew his way and send him flying*_

 **Maddie** and **Jazz** : _*gasps*_

 _Danny Guitar and Sword flew away from him as he was catching his breath_

 **Danny** : _*catching breath as he hold his side as he looks at the bull then looks at everyone who was cheering for him*_

 **Teddy** : The Beast is out!

 **YoungBlood** : Arrgh! its time to finish this.

 _Fright knight was watching danny as he wonders if he really will finish the bull off_

 _Danny Walks over to his guitar and sword and grunts as he was in pain and he looks at his sword and saw himself as he remembers what happen in the bull ring and seeing sam face came across his mind then looks at his cheering family_

 **Everyone** : Finish him! Finish him!

 **Danny** : _*he looks at his choice then was about to grab his sword as he hears cheering but instead he picked up his guitar as his family disappointment except his mom, technus and sister was proud of him*_

 **Teddy:** what is he doing?

 **Younglood** : _*screams as he holds his head*_

 _Maddie looks at jack and she saw that he shook his head thinking he dishonering the family name._

 _the bull got up and turns around and growls even more at danny as he fixs his guitar and looks at the bull as it attacks him again as danny looks at his guitar and then the bull and stood back up again then looks at the words on his guitar from sam and breathes then start playing the music as his family, fright knight and the bull looks at him_

 **Danny** _ **: (singing) Toro, i am humbled for tonight i understand your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand**_

 _His family was smiling greatfully as they understood what he was trying to tell them all along_

 **Danny** : _*_ _ **still singing**_ _*_ _ **you've suffered great injustice so have thousands before you i offer an apology and one long overdue i am sorry toro, i am sorry hear my song and know i sing the truth although we were bred to fight one to another i reach for your kindness in your heart tonight and if you can forgive love can truly live and if you can forgive love can truly live in you...***_ _he looks at the bull as the bull calm down as fright knight mouth was open in a shocked and frost bite closed it for him and watch the bull lay down infront of him and he looks at danny knowing that he forgave his family and all that hurt him as danny walked up to the bull and touch him to make him disappear*_

 _Everyone was cheering for him_

 **Frostbite :** he did it!

 **Spectra :** yes, he did _*she was so proud of danny as she looks at fright knight*_

 **Fright knight :** yeah...i'll give him that. _*he shows a little smile*_

 **Jack** : But how did Danny do this?

 **Maddie** : He's a fenton _. *she smiles at him as he smiles back at her*_

 _The fenton family flew down there where danny was_

 **Beth** : _Fright knight had been wrong, danny's fear was never ghost bullfighting._

 **Jack :** i told you, a fenton man never apologizes.

 _Maddie and Jazz ran up to danny and hugs him as he hugs them both and looks at jack_

 **Danny** : dad, i... _*get quiet*_

 **Jack :** but you just changed that. i should have been a better father to you when you was little and listen to your dream. but you finally open my eyes to make me see it. i am very sorry.

 **Danny** : _*shakes his head*_ no. you only wanted to do what was best for me.

 **Jack** : im so proud of you, son. _*he smiled*_

 **Danny** : i love you dad. _*he hugs him*_

 **Jack** : i love you too my son. _*he hugs him back along with jazz and maddie and the rest of the family*_

 **Beth :** _And at that moment, Danny conquered his greatest fear...being himself._

 **Frostbite** : In accordance with the ancient rules _...*he holds spectra and fright knight hand*_

 **All** : we give you life.

 **Maddie** : be careful up there son.

 **Danny** : _*he nods then looks up as a beam of light appears on him and lift him towards amity park as he was transforming back into his human form and getting his life back*_ hang on sam im coming .

(almost done)


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14 - Sam and Danny finally kiss / Danny vs Vlad**

 _Back at amity Park the bandits and vlad had by the people hostage as he already destory half the towns buildings as one of the bandits had sam hostage, as Vlad then walks up to his medal that was on the ground in front between him and tucker and he said_

 **Tucker** _:_ Please Vald dont hurt the people of amity park.* _he was pin down by a bandit*_

 _ **Vald**_ _:_ Yes. Finally my medal is back and its mine once again! _*he suddenly hears a scream as he looks down to see the ground was cracking*_ what the?!

 _ **Danny**_ _: *he was yelling as he transform into his ghost form and does a ghostly wail as he comes out of the ground and send vlad flying to make him let go of the medal and everyone around his friends then lands on the ground as he opens his eyes and looks at vlad*_

 **Vald** _:_ What? _*looking at danny angry*_

 _ **Tucker**_ _: *he was on the ground then looked up and said*_ huh?

 _Cujo looked shocked as he drop his bone_

 **Sam** _: *she looked up in shocked and said*_ Danny?

 **Danny** _: *he smiled as he held his hand out to her*_

 _ **Sam**_ _:*she took it then she saw it was really him and he was a ghost but not dead at all*_

 **Danny** _: *he finally pulls sam close and gives her a long and passionate kiss telling her that he alive and he back for her again*_

 _Vlad then was about to attack but danny stop him to give him a min as he keeps kissing sam as they finally stop kissing sam grew a big smile knowing that her true love came back to her as she looks at him and tucker as danny looks at her and him and said_

 **Danny** _:_ hold this my friend. _*he gives him his guitar*_

 **Tucker** _: *he caught his guitar and looks at him as he really his best friend is alive and back from the dead*_

 **Danny** _: *he smiles at tucker then he looks at vlad*_ so my father told me that you hate ghost bullfighters

 **Vlad** _:_ hmph, please boy i hate everyone even your own father because he stole the love of my life away from me and decide to have you! _*his hand was glowing*_

 _ **Danny**_ _:_ Well too bad you gray old Fruit loop because my dad and mom made the most heroic child they ever made.

 **Vlad** _: *growls more as he grew irriated*_ i am not a fruit loop!

 **Danny** _:_ okay lets do this _*hold his ghost energy in his hand as well*_

 **Vald** _: *he laughs*_ you and what army?

 _Suddenly danny turns around to see all his family members was back but still dead and they smiled at danny knowing that he needed help and then he heard voices_

 **Spectra** _:_ its the day of the dead danny! _*she smiles as fright knight stood next to her*_

 **Fright Knight** : and on our day, we have a certain amount of...* _he smiled as she rubs his cheek*_

 **Spectra** : leeway.

 **Frostbite** : Good luck mate!

 **Danny** _:_ Thank you! * _he looks at vald more*_ you were saying?

 _Vlad Growls as he looks at what was happening_

 _ **Sam**_ _:_ no retreat.

 **Danny** _and_ **Tucker** _:_ no surrender!

 _*they all had thier weapons up together as jazz smiles next to young blood*_

 **Jazz** _:_ you going to get it now you ghost fruit loop.

 **Teddy** and **Mary** : Fenton Family! attack!

 _The whole family and the city yelled as they went to attack the bandits_

 _Danny and tucker went head on to attack vlad as technus was flying pass_

 _Technus was singing as he flew across most of the bandits and lands infront of them as he used his gadget to zip all the bandits as they fell to the ground_

 **Dash** _:_ wow impressive maybe we should get him to join our band.

 _ **Technus**_ _: *_ **sing** _*_ **now its your turn.** _*he points to young blood*_

 **Youngblood** _:_ Arrgh! okay i can sing too _*he use his cannon and sings off key as he blast the other half of the bandits.*_

 _Desiree and Medusa was attacking the other bandits as they were gossiping_

 **Desiree** : i was like " _i think you look good, dearie. i love your hair."_ and he was like _"i love your hair."_

 _Medusa saw that desiree was wearing her boots as she flings the medal at desiree and said_

 **Medusa** : are you wearing my boots?

 **Desiree** _:_ my dear they look better on me _*_ she flings the medal as a bandit went by screaming as she said* come here lover boy *she went after him*

 _the medal flew to a bandit as he chuckles until he got tap by teddy and he turns around and tries to attack him but he dodges as mary was behind him and taps him as well and the bandit turns around to see her and she grabs him as she looks at teddy and he looks at her and they both smiled and punch him together to make him let go of the medal as it flew again as it pass young blood and jazz and he threw jazz as he yells_

 _ **Youngblood**_ _:_ Arrgh! Medal!

 **Jazz** _: *she tries to grab it but she missed it*_ dang it! _*as it fell to the pastor and the pastor looked and smile then attacks the other bandits then the medal flew off again*_

 _Jasper caught it then screams as the bandits chased them and he let go of it as they all hide behind a statue holding each other as freakshow picked it up and yell_

 _ **Freakshow**_ _:_ vlad! look i got the medal!

 _Cujo appears as a bigger dog as more dogs appear by him and he growls and barks at freakshow as he understood what he said_

 **Cujo** _: *barks*_ My Brothers and Comrades unleash the fury!

 **Freakshow** _: *barks back confused* ?_

 _Cujo and the rest of the dogs attack freakshow to make him let go of the medal_

 _Tucker and danny held thier weapons up as vlad attacks them again as he was trying to cut them down as they were sturggling and saying_

 **Vlad** _: *he grew irriated and said*_ i'm done playing around!

 **Tucker** : i..i got this.

 **Danny** _:_ no..no i got this.

 _They didnt realize that sam was running up to vlad and kicks him to send him flying as she does a pose and told the boys._

 **Sam** _:Hyah! *she lands on her feet*_ did i also mention that i study kung fu?

 _ **Both**_ _of them :_ Woah..

 **Sam** _:_ look out! _*she dodges as tucker and danny got hit*_

 _Vlad looks at sam and went after her and grabs her as danny and tucker heard her yell_

 **Sam** _:_ let go of me you crazy loop!

 **Jeremy** _:_ Samantha!

 **Vlad** _:_ Bring me my medal or your girl gets it!

 **Sam** _: *she got irriated*_ men. typical.

 **Vlad** _: *he flew to the top of the church building while still holding sam*_

 **Danny** _: go find the medal._

 **Tucker** _: but sam!_

 **Danny** _: *he grabs tucker by the collar*_ go find the medal i got this.

 **Tucker** _ **:**_ _*he looks and nods and said*_ got it! be careful danny!

 **Danny** _: *he looked up as he saw vlad carrying sam and then breathes and start flying but his powers got weaked and he transfrom back into his human form and he yells as he fell but someone grab him*_

 **Young blood** _:_ Arrgh! i got you Danny! _*he threw him up*_

 _then another person grabs him_

 **Technus** _: *he laughs*_ good luck my friend! _*he threw him up as well*_

 _Then he realize who else was grabbing him_

 **Teddy** _and_ **mary** _:_ kick his butt grandson and good luck! _*they threw him up*_

 _Danny was smiling until he thought nobody else was going to grab him until he saw a giant hand and heard._

 _ **Jack**_ _:_ where do you think you going son?

 _ **Danny**_ _:_ i have to get up there dad!

 _ **Jack :**_ i was right about you are the greatest fenton ever! _*he threw him one final time to the top of the church*_

 _(this is it two more chapters to go woo..hate to see it end)_


	15. Chapter 15

**chapter 15 - The Battle has won.**

 _Danny Finally made it to the top of the chruch as he saw vlad still had sam in his arm and he punched him in the face to make him let go of her_

 **Danny** : Hey! Fruit Loop! _*he punched him*_

 **Vlad** : Gah! _*he lets her go*_

 **Sam** : Whoo! _*she lands in danny arms*_

 _As Vlad got punched and hit the bell one of his bombs came off of him as it was lit and fell down towards the people as danny family try to grab it but it got to the bottom and exploded then vlad grew more irriated and attacks sam and danny as they both dodge his attacks then sam went the other way as vlad went after her as she climbs the side of the church_

 **Vlad** : get back here you mouse! _*tries to grab her*_

 **Sam** : No way you fruit bat! _*she dodges his grabbing then jumps on the bell as she saw danny and jumps into his arms*_

 **Danny** : _*he caught her*_ care to dance m'lady?

 **Sam** : _*she smiles*_ i never thought you ever ask.

 _Danny and Sam start dancing while dodging his attacks_

 **Sam** : _*she laughing*_ oh man this is so much fun!

 _Down below tucker was fighting the bandits to look for the medal until he saw a green glow_

 **Tucker** : the medal! _*he runs to grab it*_

 _Back at the top vlad tries to blast them both as they keep messing with him as danny transform back into his ghost form and spins sam around in the air_

 **Sam** : Whoo! _*she feels the spin as he had threw her up and she kicked vlad*_

 **Danny** : * _he keeps catching her as he blasting him as they laugh together*_

 **Sam** : whoo. great dancing babe now its your turn! _*she made him let go of her as he does a ghostly wail at him*_

 **Vlad** : _*he screams as he got blasted off the building*_

 **Tucker** : watch out everyone get to safety! _*he looks up to see the building was falling down*_

 _Danny grabs sam by the waist and threw her off as she screams_

 **Sam** : _*screams until she got saved by someone*_ huh?

 **Fentons** : Hi sam!

 **Youngblood** : _*he kisses her on the cheek*_ hi!

 **Sam** : _*she looks to see the building collasping*_

 **Vlad** : _*he comes out the ground Growling while bleeding Nectro energy as his hand body got stuck then he lit up all the bombs that was on his body as he coughs*_ if im going down then im taking the whole town with me!

 _Danny and Tucker was coughing as they heard what he said as tucker looks at the statue of his dad and he finally realize what he was about to do._

 **Tucker** : no more shadows dad.

 **Danny** : no retreat?

 **Tucker** _*he puts something behind danny back and looks at him*_ no surrender.

 _Both of them attack vlad to make him stay in one spot as tucker was pinning down Vlad as he looks and saw the bell and told danny_

 **Tucker** : Danny the bell!

 **Danny** : Right! _*he start blasting the bell*_

 _Sam look and Realize what they were doing and she was yelling_

 **Sam** : No. No! _*she got grab by her father and dash*_

 **Vlad** : Let go of me you dingbat brats!

 **Danny** : Hey! _*he looks and trying to pin vlad down as he looks at tucker*_ dont stop fighting for whats right.

 **Tucker** : wait what?

 **Danny** _: *he pushes tucker out of the way as tucker yells his name*_

 **Tucker** : Danny! * _he fell on the ground and looks at what danny was doing as he was trying to do for him*_

 **Danny** : goodbye my brother.

 **Sam** : what is he doing? _*looking at danny*_

 **Danny** _: *he was blasting the bell down more*_

 _Tucker got up and tries to run back to danny as sam gasps and danny looks at sam and told her_

 **Danny** : dont forget me. _*he does a final blast*_

 _The bell fell down on vlad and Danny as it locks both of them in_

 **Sam** : NO! _*she tries to break free form them*_

 _a giant Explosion blew them up as tucker got pushed back and lost his eye as the bandits gasps and freakshow yells_

 **Freakshow** : Vlad is Defeated! Retreat! _*they all flew away and running away*_

 _The bell fell as smoke coming out and sam gasps again as she falls to her knees_

 **Sam** : Danny! No! _*she start crying*_

 _Suddenly a movement moved and it was danny as he was never hurt or injured as everyone looks and gasps as they all smiles_

 **Sam** : _*she looks up and saw him*_ danny?

 **Danny** : * _he looks at himself and wondered how he was alive and looks at sam*_

 **Sam** : * _she walks up to him and gasps*_

 **Danny** : its really me my love.

 **Sam** : _*she hugs him tightly as she checks him all over and looks at him*_ but how did you survive?

 _Both of them look at spectra as they thought she had the answer_

 **Spectra** : dont look at me. even i dont have that kind of power to do that.

 **Sam** : *she feels danny back and pulls something off of him and realize it was the medal and gasps* Tucker.

 **Danny** : you gave me the medal.

 _Sam and danny try to help him up as he tie his eye_

 **Danny** : you were going to sacrifice yourself...for me? _*he looks at tucker*_

 **Tucker** : i thought it might be time...for me to be a better man then what i am and be a true hero like you danny.

 **Sam** : _*she rubs his cheek*_ are you all right tucker?

 **Tucker** _*he sighs and looks as he took the medal from danny *_ i have never seen more clearly then i do now. _*gives fright knight back the medal then looks at danny*_ its time to cast our own shadows now.

 **Danny** : * _Laughs_ * and write our own stories.

 _Sam Came up to her lover and best friends and gives them a hug_

 **Beth** : _and so, Tucker learned that to be a true hero..._

 **Lily** : you have to be selfless.

 **Beth** : mhmm _*she nods*_

 **Jeremy** : uh-uh-uh _*he wipes his eye*_ theres is one more thing we need to do... _*he looks at danny and made him got on his knee*_ son.

 _At the church everyone was at the wedding_

 **Frostbite** : do you take Danny as your husband/Mate?

 **Sam** : i do. _*she smiles at him*_

 _Danny smiles at sam as frostbite was speaking_

 **Frostbite** : by the power vested in us by the book of phantom..

 **Pastor** : we now pronounce you husband and wife. you may kiss..

 _Sam Kisses danny to surpise everyone as the pastor said as he kisses her back_

 **Pastor** : the groom?

Cujo was howling happily

 **Maddie** : she is gonna be a great fenton.

 _everyone was cheering as frostbite smiles and talks to the book_

 **Frostbite** : and today was a very good day...of the dead. Yahoo!

 **Fright knight** _: *clears his throat*_ ah, well i believe you've won the wager, my love. and also along with my heart, all over again.

 **Spectra** : aw Knightly. _*she walks over to him and she holds his hands*_

 **Fright Knight :** i'm so sorry, my love you do deserve better than me. i know that now. but will you ever forgive me?

 **Spectra** : _*she sheld a tear*_ i do. _*she pulls him into a kiss as fireworks was bursting*_

(final chapter coming up very soon!)


	16. Chapter 16

**chapter 16 - No matter where you are / The End**

 _Danny and Sam walked out of the church as the new wedding couple and sam smiles at danny as they walk pass danny family and the people of city and she said_

 **Sam** : husband. how about a song? _*she holds his hand as they walk onto the center court*_

 **Danny** : * _he laughs as he took his guitar from his father_ * as you wish, mrs. Fenton

 **Sam** : * _she laughs as she holds the flowers as she looks at her new husband_ *

 **Danny** : ( _ **singing**_ ) _**i will stay by you...even when we fall**_ ***** _He was shocked that sam join in as well*_

 **Both** _ **: (singing) i will be the rock that holds you up and lifts you high so you stand tall...**_

 _ **Sam : ***_ _she smells the flowers then looks at danny with a grin and throws the flowers*_

 _the person she didnt except to catch them was tucker as all the females jumped on him_

 _ **Tucker**_ _: *caught the flowers*_ oh my.

 _ **Danny**_ _:_ _ **and i wont let you fall**_ _*he threw his guitar to the little kid as he reach sam hand as dash and his band was playing the music as they both start dancing*_ _ **i wont let you**_

 _ **Both**_ _:_ _ **go...no matter where you are, no matter where you are ill be there. no matter where you are no matter where you are ill be there.**_

 _everyone was cheering for them as they dance close together as sam looks at danny loving as danny does the same_

 _ **Sam**_ _:_ _ **so tear apart these giant hearts that beat inside us now...lets give ourselves our promises of our unending**_

 _ **Everyone**_ _:_ _ **love**_ _*as technus was singing in a high note*_

 _ **Danny**_ _:_ _ **and i wont let you fall**_

 _Medusa and Desiree stood by Tucker as they smile at him as he smiled back at them_

 _ **Chrous**_ _:_ _ **i wont let you fall**_

 _ **Danny**_ _:_ _ **i wont let you go**_ _*he lets go of sam hand and grabs his mother as he dances with her*_

 _ **Sam**_ _: *she grabs her father hand as well and dances with him as he was rubbing his eyes*_ _ **no matter where you are**_

 _ **Danny**_ _:_ _ **no matter where you are**_ _*he keeps dancing with his mom until he bumped into his best friend and smiles proudly* ill be there._

 _ **Sam**_ _:_ _ **i will be there**_

 _Frostbite hugs Spectra and Fright Knight as they watched everyone_

 _ **Everyone**_ _:_ _ **no matter where you are no matter where you are ill be there i will be there**_

 _Danny hugs his mom as sam kisses her father on the cheek then goes back to dancing with her husband as they finishing the song_

 _ **Danny**_ _:_ _ **no matter where you are**_

 _ **Sam**_ _:_ _ **no matter where you are**_

 **Both** _:_ _ **i'll be there**_ _*slowly dancing as they got close together and look at each other as they lead close*_ _ **i'll be there...***_ _they kissed as everyone surrounds them*_

 **Beth** _:_ and the world keeps spinning and the tales keeps turning as people come and people go..but they are never forgotten. And the one truth we all know its held true one more time that love, true love the really, really good kind of love never dies.

 **Paul** _: *he wipes his eyes*_ ah it gets me every time.

 _Beth close the book and looks at the children_

 **Beth** : okay, kids its closing time.

 **Everyone** : awww. _*looking sad*_

 **Beth** : your bus should be outside waiting for you.

 _All the children laugh as they run to their bus as beth waves goodbye to them_

 **Sarah** : good bye pretty lady! _*she waves*_

 _Beth suddenly turns into spectra as she waves and giggles_

 **Spectra** : Goodbye Sarah!

 **Sarah** : la Spectra?

 **Spectra** : _*she laughs as she waves*_

 **Sarah** : La Spectra! _*she was so happy*_

 **Noah** _: *he faints as the bus drove off with them*_

 _Paul transform into Fright Knight as he walks up to her_

 **Fright Knight** : you never cease to amaze me my love. such passion

 **Spectra** : anyone can die. but these kids, they will have the courage to live.

 **Fright Knight** : i'll wager you are right my love. _*he pulls her as they both kiss*_

 **Spectra** : _*she Giggles as it was a page of the book of phantom*_

 **Frostbite** : _*he laughs as the book close*_ hey write your own stories.

The End!

(PHEW FINALLY...that is the end of book of life/ Danny Phantom style it was so much fun to write and i actually enjoy reading it . as my next stories i may do thumbelina, big hero 6, and many more depends on what you all vote or tell me what to write next. so i hope you all enjoy this fiction and leave a R & R)


End file.
